Pendant Ce Temps
by Alake
Summary: [Pré tome 6] Pendant que Harry se morfond chez les Dursley après une 4e année mouvementée, Sirius et Severus font chacun une rencontre qui va changer bien des choses... Spoilers : tomes 1 à 5. Ouais je me répète.
1. Rencontres et Retrouvailles

**PENDANT CE TEMPS**

**CHAPITRE 1**

_RENCONTRES ET RETROUVAILLES_

_Londres._

La jeune fille grimpa sur le parapet et regarda la sombre Tamise qui coulait tranquillement, quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas. Un petit vent nocturne fit voleter ses longs cheveux noirs et elle en écarta une mèche de ses yeux violets. Allez, un peu de courage. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait encore ? Tous, ils l'avaient tous abandonnée. Même lui, l'être auquel elle tenait le plus dans ce monde. Il l'avait quittée pour embrasser la cause de ce mage maudit, ce suppôt du Mal. Et avec lui, toute sa famille avait basculé dans l'ombre, la laissant seule et désespérée. Elle avait été tellement choquée, quand Ethan, son fiancé, lui avait annoncé ce qu'il appelait « la grande nouvelle »…

Tellement choquée…

Et à présent, il ne lui restait rien. Personne. Alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile de faire ce pas ?

Ce dernier pas…

Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement au grand plongeon.

Et alors qu'elle était enfin résolue à se jeter dans le vide, un bruit la perturba.

Un trottinement, doux sur l'asphalte du pont, s'approchait d'elle. Un gémissement à peine audible, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur, parvint à ses oreilles.

Elle se retourna, et ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette d'un grand chien noir. Celui-ci pencha la tête de côté et émit un nouveau gémissement, plus fort, suivi d'un aboiement sonore.

– Gentil chien, marmonna-t-elle. Va-t-en !… Allez ! Ouste ! ajouta-t-elle avec de grands gestes qui menacèrent de la déstabiliser.

– Tu vois ? J'ai failli tomber à cause de toi ! Allez, dégage !

Cependant le chien s'avança vers elle et planta ses crocs étincelants dans le bas de son jean. Puis il entreprit de tirer la jeune fille vers lui.

– Mais lâche-moi, sale clébard ! Bon sang, tu vas décamper, sac à puces ?

Finalement, la jeune fille fut forcée de redescendre sur le pont. L'animal s'assit en face d'elle et sortit sa langue rouge de sa gueule. Elle soupira.

– Par Merlin… Un suicide empêché par un chien… il n'y a qu'à moi que cela arrive… Tu es satisfait de toi, je présume ? fit-elle en s'adressant à l'ombre noire qui lui faisait face.

« Voilà que je me mets à parler aux animaux ! Je perds la tête, ma parole… »

Elle soupira à nouveau. Apparemment, sa vie ne se terminerait pas ce soir-là… Un peu dépitée, elle reprit le chemin de chez elle.

Après quelques pas, elle se retourna.

– Allez viens, le chien. Je crois que ce soir j'ai besoin de compagnie. Et il me semble avoir un reste de viande au frais…

A ces paroles, l'animal se leva et lui emboîta le pas, glissant sa tête sous la main de la jeune fille en quête d'une caresse qu'elle lui accorda, avec aux lèvres un sourire amer…

*  *  *

_Repaire de Mangemorts. Lieu non précisé._

– Je pense qu'elle va rester tranquille pour un bout de temps à présent.

– Ouais ! Elle a son compte, cette sale garce !

La porte se referma avec bruit et fut verrouillée magiquement. Une puanteur sans nom assaillit les narines de la prisonnière étendue dans l'obscurité, contre le mur d'un cachot où les rats se disputaient les restes des derniers détenus. Les chaînes magiques qui l'entravaient la laissaient jouir d'une certaine liberté de mouvement, ce qui ne lui était d'aucune utilité puisqu'elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de bouger le moindre muscle.

Stupéfixée.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, des pas résonnèrent à nouveau dans le couloir. La femme tenta encore de se retourner, sans plus de succès que la fois précédente. La porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette sombre qui alluma quelques torches d'une formule magique et s'avança vers la prisonnière. Celle-ci vit le nouveau venu lever sa baguette et se raidit dans l'attente du sortilège Doloris… mais rien ne vint, rien d'autre que la détente de ses muscles ankylosés par la Stupéfixion. Surprise, la femme dévisagea celui qui venait de mettre fin au sortilège qui l'entravait. Il prit la parole :

– Bienvenue chez le Seigneur Noir, Sibelia. L'accueil te convient-il ?

– S… Severus ?!? s'écria-t-elle. Bon sang, que fais-tu ici ?

Il eut un sourire sardonique et releva sa manche gauche, découvrant la Marque des Ténèbres.

– Je suis ici chez moi, ma chère.

Elle le fixait, interdite.

– Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, se reprit-elle, tu étais à Serpentard, d'accord. Mais tu n'était pas…

– Les gens changent, coupa-t-il en plantant ses prunelles sombres dans le regard bleu-vert de Sibelia. Maintenant, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions : sais-tu ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phœnix ?

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, réfléchissant.

– Heum, je crois que c'est le nom que se donnaient ceux qui luttaient contre… ton Maître, avant qu'il ne… qu'il ne disparaisse, finit-elle, une boule dans la gorge.

Un sourire mauvais déforma la bouche de Rogue.

– Avant qu'il ne tue cet arrogant de Potter et sa traînée Sang-de-Bourbe, tu veux dire ?

– Je t'interdis d'insulter Lily ! gronda-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs derrière les mèches sales de ses cheveux blonds.

– Crois-tu être en position de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, Sibelia ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant la prisonnière.

Heureusement pour lui, elle était solidement enchaînée sinon, elle lui aurait volontiers arraché les yeux. Incapable d'extérioriser de cette manière la haine qui l'étouffait, elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Il en profita pour lui prendre le menton entre ses longs doigts pâles et déclara :

– L'Ordre du Phœnix s'est reformé il y a peu, comme tu le sais. Où est situé son quartier général ?

– Je l'ignore, répondit-elle en tentant de détourner la tête, mais il l'en empêchait d'une poigne solide.

– Arrête de me mentir, menaça-t-il en serrant un peu plus fort. Tu le sais. Où est-ce ? Ou peut-être préfères-tu me décliner le nom de tous ses membres ?

– Jamais ! cracha-t-elle, les yeux humides de douleur, car il lui broyait la mâchoire.

C'était inutile de faire semblant : elle avait oublié combien il était fort en Légilimancie, capable de savoir d'un regard si on lui mentait. Cependant elle avait les moyens de se protéger, experte qu'elle était en Occlumancie – l'art jumeau et opposé de la Légilimancie. Tous deux étaient extrêmement doués dans ces deux disciplines.

Severus la relâcha et se leva, empoignant sa baguette.

– Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. _Legilimens !_

Elle s'y était préparée, mais il réussit tout de même à la prendre par surprise. Des images se mirent à tourner autour d'elle, noyant le décor du cachot. Sa famille, sa formation d'Auror, ses études à Poudlard, sa capture par les Mangemorts, puis de nouveau son enfance, sa première rencontre avec Lily… elle s'accrocha à ce souvenir pour empêcher Severus d'aller plus loin dans son esprit. Elle revit le jour où la petite Lily Evans, sa voisine – elles étaient alors âgées de six ans – avait désobéi à ses parents pour venir jouer avec elle dans le grand jardin du manoir familial. Oubliant presque Severus, elle se replongea dans cette journée, retrouvant avec bonheur les détails les plus infimes : les reflets du soleil dans les boucles rousses de Lily, son regard espiègle, les éclats de rire qu'elles avaient partagés… l'émerveillement de la petite Evans en découvrant la maison immense que cachait la façade délabrée…

Elles étaient restées amies depuis ce jour-là, Sibelia la sorcière et Lily la Moldue, chacune découvrant peu à peu le monde de l'autre. Jusqu'à cette belle journée d'été où elles avaient toutes deux reçu une lettre de Poudlard. La rouquine ne savait encore que peu de choses du monde magique Sibelia avait été son guide dans le Chemin de Traverse, jusque sur le quai 9 ¾. Là, elles avaient pris le Poudlard Express, à bord duquel elles avaient fait la connaissance de…

Rogue se rappela brusquement à son souvenir en poussant sa magie plus loin dans son esprit, à la recherche des secrets qu'elle gardait. Le défilé d'images reprit. Sibelia se força à se calmer, à contrôler sa mémoire, et le cachot se fit plus clair devant ses yeux. Le grand avantage de l'Occlumancie était qu'on pouvait la pratiquer sans baguette magique… Elle détacha un à un les liens entre l'esprit de Severus et le sien, le repoussa rudement. Elle le vit abaisser sa baguette sans cesser de la fixer.

– Je me doutais bien que cela ne serait pas facile. Mais par chance, je suis patient. Je sais attendre le bon moment… Tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher derrière Lily, Sibelia.

L'Auror accusa le coup. Cette dernière phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle, et il sortit sans qu'elle ait pu répliquer.

La porte claqua avec bruit, soufflant d'un courant d'air les torches qui avaient été allumées par Severus. L'obscurité et le silence retombèrent dans le vieux cachot humide, mais pas dans le cœur de Sibelia. Le sort avait rappelé tous ses souvenirs et elle s'y replongea, heureuse d'échapper quelques instants à cet endroit, si ce n'est physiquement, du moins en pensée.

*  *  *

Flashback : Poudlard Express, 1e année 

Elles parcouraient le couloir du Poudlard Express en quête d'un endroit où s'installer. Soudain, un jeune garçon tout de noir vêtu sortit d'un compartiment non loin d'elles et lança, en direction de ses occupants :

– Tu me le paieras, Potter ! Et toi aussi, Black !

Seuls des rires lui répondirent. Le garçon s'en fut alors, bousculant au passage les deux filles.

– Hé ! s'écria Lily. Tu pourrais t'excuser, au moins !

Il se retourna, toisa de bas en haut ses vêtements de Moldue et cracha :

– M'excuser ? Pour avoir bousculé une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Lily, perplexe, observa la tache verte et gluante qui s'étalait au milieu de son dos comme il s'en allait à grandes enjambées.

– _Sang-de-Bourbe ?_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette insulte à la noix ?

Elle se tourna vers Sibelia, pour constater que son amie avait l'air furieuse.

– Lia ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Ca veut dire que cet imbécile te méprise, répondit une voix venant du compartiment, parce que tu ne viens pas d'une famille de sorciers. Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il est énervé parce qu'on vient de lui jouer une petite farce, hein, James ?

– Ouais, répondit le dénommé James, et un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux noisette. Mais rassure-toi : tous les sorciers ne sont pas comme lui. Ceci dit, nous manquons de politesse. Je suis James Potter, et voici Sirius Black.

Ce dernier adressa un sourire éclatant aux deux filles. A côté de lui se tenait un garçon plutôt enveloppé, qui dit d'une voix flûtée :

– Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow.

Enfin, au fond du compartiment, un quatrième enfant baissa son livre pour dévisager Lily et Sibelia de ses grands yeux ambrés.

– Remus Lupin. Et vous, mesdemoiselles, qui êtes-vous ?

– Je suis Lily Evans.

– Moi, c'est Sibelia Fang. Et l'autre, qui c'était ?

– Je crois qu'il s'appelle Rogue, ou quelque chose comme ça, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Le sujet n'avait pas l'air de l'intéresser plus que cela.

Il proposa aux filles de se joindre à eux, ce qu'elles acceptèrent avec joie. Puis ils firent plus ample connaissance. Apparemment, James et Sirius étaient amis depuis leur plus jeune âge ils n'avaient rencontré Remus et Peter – et accessoirement Rogue – que quelques minutes auparavant. James était plutôt maigrichon, avec des yeux marron et rieurs, et une masse totalement incoiffable de cheveux bruns. Sirius, lui, possédait de superbes yeux d'un bleu soutenu, magnifiés par une chevelure de jais et un sourire ravageur. Ces deux-là étaient manifestement de joyeux drilles. Peter était un petit garçon pâle, dont le nez pointu et les petits yeux noirs faisaient immanquablement penser à une souris il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour s'intégrer au groupe et semblait plein d'astuce. Et le blond Remus aux prunelles d'or leur adressa un sourire timide par dessus son livre. D'apparence plus calme que les autres, il n'était cependant pas en reste question humour. Les quatre garçons qui seraient plus tard connus sous le nom de Maraudeurs accueillirent avec bonheur Lily et Sibelia parmi eux. Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à plaisanter et, à la descente du train, ils étaient déjà inséparables.

~ ~ ~

NOTES : Tout d'abord, mettons-nous en règle avec la loi :

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur J. K. Rowling, ainsi que les lieux, termes et notions propres à cet univers. PAR CONTRE, Sibelia et la-jeune-fille-brune-qui-n'a-pas-encore-de-nom-mais-ça-ne-va-pas-tarder sont A MOI, alors **PAS TOUCHE OU JE MORDS !!!!** GRRRR !!!! (Naoooon, suis pas du tout possessive, moi… d'où vous vient cette idée saugrenue ?)_

Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, cette histoire sera assez compliquée à suivre, car elle raconte ce qui se passe entre le tome 4 et le tome 5 du côté de Sirius ET de celui de Severus. De plus, je suis obligée de mettre des flashbacks pour expliquer la relation entre Sibelia, Sevy et les Maraudeurs… Donc pour clarifier les choses, j'ai décidé d'indiquer où se passait l'action au début de chaque partie.

D'autre part, ces deux histoires semblent totalement indépendantes l'une de l'autre, mais je vais peu à peu tisser des liens entre elles… Niéhéhé… (Note pour plus tard : penser à changer de rire.)

Enfin, je pense que 4 semaines (c'est le temps que Harry passe chez les Dursleys et c'est ce que devrait durer ma fic) ça sera un peu trop court, alors je pars sur la base de 6 à 8 semaines (soit près du double) mais si je peux raccourcir je le ferai.

En ce qui concerne les fans de Sevy-presque-gentil-qui-risque-sa-vie-à-chaque-seconde-car-il-espionne-Voldemort-pour-le-compte-de-Dumbledore, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas (à nouveau) changé de bord, mais il faut tenir compte du contexte (ici, c'est marqué « repaire de Mangemorts », alors à vous d'en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent)

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le tome 5 mais qui ont quand même lu cette fic malgré mes avertissements, ou pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 5 mais qui n'ont pas tout compris, je vais essayer de résumer ce que dit le bouquin sur la Légilimancie et l'Occlumancie.

La Légilimancie est une discipline qui permet de « lire » dans les pensées des gens (Sevy : NAN ! L'esprit n'est pas un livre !! Dix points en moins !). Elle permet entre autres de déterminer si l'interlocuteur est en train de mentir : en effet, si c'est le cas, il y aura certainement dans l'esprit des souvenirs qui contrediront le mensonge. Le contact oculaire est important en Légilimancie.

L'Occlumancie est la discipline inverse de la Légilimancie. Elle permet de « fermer » son esprit à ceux qui veulent l'explorer, d'occulter ces souvenirs gênants. En principe, il suffit de se vider la tête de toute pensée et de toute émotion, mais ce n'est pas si facile, surtout si votre prof d'Occlumancie (Sevy !!!) s'évertue à vous provoquer par tous les moyens. (Pov' Harry, va…)

Concernant le diminutif de Sibelia (c'est « Lia », je rappelle), ben je sais que ça ressemble un peu à Lily, mais j'avais le choix entre ça et Siby et je trouvais que Siby, ça faisait un peu « radio »… (comprend qui peut ou comprend qui veut…)

Bon je crois que c'est tout pour cette fois alors je vais arrêter de faire des NDA débiles, me remettre à l'écriture du chap. 2 et vous rappeler que j'apprécie toujours les reviews… Alors cliquez en bas à gauche SVP !!

Alake.

Péesse : Je vais essayer de finir cette fic assez rapidement, mais ça irait plus vite avec plein de reviews !!! (je sais, je me répète…) Et désolée pour ceux qui attendent des updates sur mes autres fics, mais celle-là m'obsédait complètement… Néanmoins, je prépare une update massive pour dans pas longtemps… Alors merci de votre patience !


	2. Souvenirs Indécis

**PENDANT CE TEMPS**

**CHAPITRE 2**

_SOUVENIRS INDECIS_

_Londres. 21, Bloomsbury Street. Chez Remus Lupin._

Sirius sauta par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre et, reprenant sa forme humaine, s'allongea sur son lit.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il allait voir la jeune fille tous les soirs – en tant que chien, bien entendu. Il avait d'abord craint qu'elle ne tente à nouveau de se suicider, mais elle semblait y avoir renoncé. Il avait même réussi à apprendre son nom en apercevant son courrier : Eryna Muyl. Elle vivait seule, comme une Moldue, cependant il savait qu'elle n'en était pas une : les Muyl étaient connus comme une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers et il n'y avait jamais eu de Cracmol parmi eux. D'autre part, sa façon de parler qui l'avait trahie : en effet, quel Moldu jurerait par Merlin ?…

Trois coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre, c'était Remus. Sirius lui cria d'entrer. Le loup-garou prit une chaise et s'assit en face du lit d'où son ami n'avait pas bougé.

– Patmol, mon ami, tu y es encore allé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lupin au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius hocha la tête. Un fin sourire éclaira le visage du blond.

– Cette fille t'obsède, avoue-le.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Lunard, protesta le brun. D'après ce que j'ai appris, son fiancé et toute sa famille se sont joints à Voldemort.

– Et bien sûr, loin de toi l'idée de profiter de la situation…

Le sourire de Remus s'évapora sous le regard noir de son ami.

– Même si elle me plaisait, je saurais me tenir.

Lunard ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.

– Elle ne te plait pas ?

Sirius soupira et s'assit sur son lit, dos au mur.

– Je ne sais pas. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser… (Devant le regard dubitatif de Remus, il explosa :) Bon sang ! Bien sûr, qu'elle me plait ! Tu es content ?

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

– Elle me plait, mais elle ne me connaît qu'en tant que Sniffle ! Je me vois mal sonner à sa porte et lui dire : « Salut, je suis Sirius, tu sais, le chien noir… » D'autant plus que je suis toujours recherché. Et puis, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de silence, ce serait un trop grand choc. Elle est encore fragile.

– A toi de voir, répondit Lupin. Mais il faudra bien qu'elle l'apprenne un jour.

Il se leva et fit mine de partir, mais s'immobilisa à la porte.

– Au fait, j'étais venu te dire que si tu as faim, il reste un peu de gratin.

Sirius hocha distraitement la tête, tourné vers la fenêtre restée ouverte. Il s'y appuya en pensant que le lendemain, il ne pourrait pas aller voir Eryna : une mission d'espionnage pour l'Ordre lui prendrait toute la nuit. Soupirant, il repensa à la phrase qu'elle se plaisait à répéter à sa forme canine.

_Le bruit court que l'Ordre du Phénix a été reformé… J'aimerais tellement en faire partie…_

_Tellement…_

*  *  *

_Repaire de Mangemorts. Lieu non précisé._

Sibelia soupira. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer au fond de son cachot obscur, et sa notion du temps s'émoussait de plus en plus. Seuls les grognements de son estomac lui rappelaient que cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'elle n'avait rien mangé. Elle hésitait cependant à se servir de son bracelet, dont les perles contenaient une potion de survie. Chaque Auror possédait son propre « truc » lui permettant de surmonter certaines épreuves, entretenant ainsi la légende qui les auréolait. Elle avait choisi ce bracelet, plus un autre artefact qui la ferait sortir de n'importe quelle prison – pourvu qu'elle ait le courage d'y recourir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tester sa volonté, car la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur la silhouette de Severus. Il alluma les torches et, toisant la prisonnière, demanda :

– Alors, miss Fang, est-on décidée à parler aujourd'hui ?

– Pourquoi le serais-je plus qu'hier ?

– Ne dit-on pas « la nuit porte conseil » ?

– En effet. En l'occurrence, la nuit m'a conseillé de ne rien te dire.

– Très bien. _Legilimens !_

A nouveau, la ronde de images envahit le cachot. Cependant Sibelia avait eu le temps de préparer son esprit toute la nuit, aussi Severus se heurta-t-il à un mur de souvenirs insignifiants qui le déstabilisa un peu. Profitant de cela, elle entreprit de retourner la magie de Rogue contre lui-même. Il résista de toutes ses forces, mais elle était en meilleure condition il l'avait sous-estimée. Ses défenses psychiques cédèrent soudain. Elle put entrer dans ses souvenirs et une image l'interpella, sur laquelle elle se concentra.

_Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, entourés de montagnes de livres et de brouillons froissés. Sibelia se releva, poussa un petit soupir et posa sa plume. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon et demanda à mi-voix :_

_– Fini ?_

_– Pas encore, répondit Severus._

_Elle reprit sa copie et se mit à la relire en attendant que le Serpentard finisse sa partie de leur devoir d'Arithmancie._

_Au bout de quelques instants, celui-ci se releva à son tour et, sans un mot, tendit son parchemin à Sibelia, qui lui donna le sien en échange. Plusieurs minutes de silence passèrent, puis la voix de Severus s'éleva :_

_– Tu as fait une erreur dans cette table._

_La Serdaigle se leva et vint se pencher sur sa copie._

_– Non, regarde : si tu additionnes cette colonne avec celle-là, tu tombes sur le même résultat._

_– Oui, mais avec la méthode des carrés, le résultat est différent._

_Sibelia réfléchit quelques instants, puis répondit :_

_– C'est pas faux. Donc on arrive à deux résultats distincts ?_

_– On dirait bien. Je vais le marquer._

_Il ajouta une ligne de pattes de mouche au milieu de l'écriture élégante de la jeune fille. Elle revint à sa place et termina la lecture de la partie de Severus. Ils posèrent leurs parchemins en même temps et échangèrent une regard soulagé : il n'y avait rien à redire. Tous deux possédaient le même souci du détail et étaient également satisfaits du travail fourni par l'autre. Sibelia adressa un sourire radieux à Severus, qui lui répondit par un des siens, si rares et discrets. Puis elle regarda par la fenêtre._

_– Il fait encore jour. Ca te dit, une petite promenade dans le parc ?_

– Stop !

Sibelia ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans le cachot, un Severus adulte et tremblant de rage en face d'elle.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ressurgir des souvenirs de cette époque maudite ?

– Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé. Pour te faire enrager, bien sûr…

– SILENCE ! hurla-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux un moment pour se calmer. Puis, les rouvrant à demi, il prononça d'une voix froide :

– J'y arriverai. Je parviendrai à briser ce mur dont tu entoures tes souvenirs… ceux que tu ne veux pas que je découvre. Et ce jour-là…

Il sortit sans ajouter un mot et elle ricana dans la pénombre :

– Si tu me laisses toute la nuit pour me préparer à chaque fois, Severus, tu risques d'y passer un bout de temps…

Et comme la veille, elle se plongea dans les souvenirs qui avaient ressurgi dans son esprit…

*  *  *

_Flashback : Poudlard, 4e année._

Contre toute attente, Severus accepta la proposition de la Serdaigle. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le lac. Sibelia faisait la conversation, Rogue se contentant de glisser quelques mots de ci, de là, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de gêner la jeune fille. Le ciel sans nuage de cette fin de journée de printemps, l'air frais soufflant par-dessus l'étendue d'eau, l'herbe nouvelle sous leurs pas, tout cela contribuait à la rendre heureuse et loquace – d'autant plus que Severus semblait un peu moins renfrogné que d'habitude.

Soudain, le Serpentard aperçut une ombre noire bouger dans un bouquet d'arbres non loin du chemin. Instinctivement, il tendit un bras pour protéger la jeune fille de quoi que ce fût, et ils s'arrêtèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard émergèrent quatre silhouettes craintes et respectées dans toute l'école : les Maraudeurs. Sirius s'avança et gratifia Sibelia d'un sourire charmeur.

– Salut, Lia ! » fit-il joyeusement. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Severus, son regard était dur comme l'acier. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Rogue ? aboya-t-il.

L'interpellé arbora un petit sourire méprisant.

– Rien de mal, comme tu le vois, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Par contre, en vous voyant tous les quatre sortir des buissons comme des voleurs, on aurait pu croire que vous… complotiez quelque nouveau méfait.

Sirius s'approcha du Serpentard, si près que leurs nez se seraient touchés si Patmol n'avait fait une demi-tête de plus que son antagoniste.

– Ne t'avise pas de poser tes sales pattes sur Lia, gronda-t-il.

Severus haussa les sourcils, narquois.

– Oh ! Serait-on jaloux, Black ? Ca te fait bizarre qu'une fille me préfère à toi, pas vrai ?

– CA SUFFIT !!

Tous se tournèrent vers Sibelia. Elle avait les yeux étincelants de rage et ses cheveux blonds étaient soulevés par le petit vent de crépuscule qui soufflait doucement.

– Non mais je rêve ! pour ta gouverne, Sirius Black, je me promène avec qui j'en ai envie, quand j'en ai envie, et ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui a le droit de me toucher ! Quant à toi, Severus, si tu te sers encore une seule fois de moi pour rabaisser Sirius, je te promets que tu le regretteras ! Et tu oses parler de _préférences _? Par Merlin, je me demande lequel est le plus crétin des deux ! ET CESSE DE RICANER, JAMES POTTER !!

Ce dernier tentait de reprendre son souffle en essuyant les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Lupin, derrière lequel se cachait à demi Peter, observait la scène avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et un intérêt non dissimulé.

Sirius revint de sa surprise et répondit :

– Je voulais seulement te débarrasser de ce cloporte.

Il jeta un regard mauvais à Rogue, qui glissa nonchalamment les mains dans ses poches, apparemment non affecté par ces propos.

– Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, quand je parle ? Si Severus est avec moi, c'est que je l'y ai invité !

Dans le même temps, elle adressa de toutes ses forces un message mental à Rogue : _« Ne fais pas ça ! »_ Elle avait deviné qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette magique. Elle fut surprise de sentir se former dans son esprit la question _« Pourquoi ? »_ en réponse à sa muette supplication. Ainsi, il s'y connaissait en Légilimancie… Cependant elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, et répondit : _« Je t'en prie ! Ils sont quatre ! »_, tout en lui disant de vive voix :

– On se verra en cours. A plus tard.

Quel ne fut pas son soulagement de le voir tourner les talons et, après avoir lancé un regard venimeux à Sirius et James – Sirius parce qu'il venait de l'agresser et James parce que c'était James – il partit vers le château.

– Bon débarras, grommela Sirius entre ses dents.

Sibelia ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir illusoire de se calmer les nerfs.

– Bon sang, Black ! Quand apprendras-tu à tenir compte de l'opinion d'autrui ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un que tout le monde doit le détester !

– Mais c'est Rogue ! _Personne_ ne l'aime !

– Et ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée que c'est peut-être _pour ça_ qu'il est comme il est ?

James posa une main sur le front de Sibelia.

– Tu te sens bien, Lia ? demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet. C'est de Rogue dont tu parles, tu te souviens ?

La jeune fille chassa la main de Cornedrue d'un geste agacé.

– Le problème avec vous, c'est que vous n'essayez pas de comprendre ceux qui ne sont pas comme vous. Je vous laisse, j'ai faim.

Elle les planta là, marchant à grandes enjambées vers le château. La voix de Remus s'éleva alors pour la première fois :

– Elle a peut-être raison.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Peter, qui avait cessé de se cacher derrière lui dès que Sibelia fut partie.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit le loup-garou en haussant les épaules.

– Faut pas rêver, fit Sirius. C'est Rogue.

Tous hochèrent la tête et ils prirent à leur tour le chemin du Grand Hall.

~ ~ ~

NOTES : Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé. Quant aux autres, merci d'avoir lu, et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour cliquer en bas à gauche ?

DISCLAIMER : Aucun des persos de HP ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling. Par contre, je vous saurais gré de ne pas me piquer Sibelia et Eryna, sinon gare à vous !!

Bon voilà, c'est la folie, Sirius craque comme un collégien sur une fille beaucoup plus jeune que lui, Severus a beaucoup de mal à diriger son propre sort de Légilimancie (normal, Sibelia c'est pas n'importe qui, on va voir plus tard qu'elle aussi vient d'une famille puissante, et en plus c'est une Auror) et on a un aperçu de ce qu'étaient nos héros préférés à l'adolescence… bref, que du bonheur. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le lire !! Ca serait vraiment merveilleux si j'avais Internet, histoire de pouvoir updater… le chap 3 est déjà fini…

En ce qui concerne l'adresse de Remus Lupin, elle est totalement inventée. Comme je ne suis jamais allée à Londres, je me suis procurée un plan de la ville, et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Bloomsbury Street ! Allez, banco. Piti clin d'œil aux lecteurs de la VO.

Ah voui, vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi Sibelia et Severus doivent faire un devoir d'Arithmancie ensemble ? La réponse tient en 3 mots : cours en commun. Et comme leur prof est un enquiquineur, il a composé des binômes inter-Maisons, « pour renforcer l'unité de la classe ». (ou pour réduire les effectifs… Quoique Serdaigle et Serpentard ne sont pas sensés se haïr autant que Gryffondor et Serpentard…) Lesquels binômes s'appliquent à chaque devoir, bien entendu. C'est comme ça que Lia et Rogue ont eu plein de temps pour se connaître… De toute façon, j'en parle plus tard dans l'histoire. (Chap. 3, si je ne m'abuse…)

A suivre, donc, dans le chapitre 3 : la relation Sirius/Eryna évolue, Sibelia découvre certaines choses sur Severus et on aura droit à une petite explication sentimentale en flashback… Ce chapitre sera intitulé : _La Menace se Précise_. (On dirait du Star Wars, mais j'y peux rien…) 

Bon j'arrête de faire de la self-pub et je vais me remettre à l'écriture du chapitre 4, moi. A +.

Alake.

Péesse : Si vous cherchez un rapport entre le titre et le contenu du chapitre, vous êtes mal barrés. C'était simplement que je voulais à la fois illustrer le fait que Sibelia et Severus déterrent de vieux _souvenirs_, et le fait que Sirius est totalement perdu (_indécis_) en ce qui concerne Eryna. Voilà. C'est tout pourri, je sais.

Pépéesse : J'ai fait quelques modifs minimes au chap. 1, ça ne se remarque même pas mais je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça… A vous de voir…


	3. La Menace se Précise

**PENDANT CE TEMPS**

**CHAPITRE 3**

_LA MENACE SE PRECISE_

_Londres._

Sirius était assez satisfait de lui-même : sa mission était terminée, et il était plus tôt que ce qu'il ne l'espérait. Il se décida donc à passer devant chez Eryna – juste pour voir si tout allait bien – avant de revenir chez Remus où il logeait depuis le début de l'été.

Il descendit du trottoir et traversa la rue en direction du quartier où habitait la jeune fille. Soudain, alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, une voiture surgit de nulle part et, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'écarter, le percuta dans un horrible crissement de freins. Sirius sentit son corps s'envoler dans les airs et poussa un jappement suraigu. Il retomba lourdement sur l'asphalte. La voiture était repartie en trombe, sans doute son conducteur était-il soucieux de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

Un peu étourdi, l'animagus se releva avec peine. Il avait le flanc en sang et sa patte arrière droite le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il était incapable de retourner ainsi chez Remus – le loup-garou habitait de l'autre côté de la ville – et se faire soigner dans un hôpital moldu était exclu, car il était toujours recherché par leur police. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller se réfugier chez Eryna, en attendant de trouver un moyen de prévenir Remus ou un autre membre de l'Ordre.

Il clopina jusque chez la jeune fille, laissant une trace sanguinolente derrière lui, et fut soulagé de voir que la lumière était allumée à l'intérieur de sa maison. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à la réveiller en aboyant de toutes ses forces, au risque de se faire lancer un pot de fleurs par les voisins. De plus, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang durant le trajet et des nuages noir voilaient de temps à autre sa vision : il devait économiser son énergie.

Il parvint à la porte et y gratta en gémissant. Eryna vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

– Ah, c'est toi ? On se fait désirer, maintenant ? le gronda-t-elle à demi.

Puis elle aperçut le sang qui dégouttait de son flanc et pâlit.

– Par Merlin, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Elle le fit entrer rapidement et referma derrière lui.

– Reste ici, fit-elle. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Sirius s'assit et l'entendit fouiller dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Elle passa ensuite au salon, étala un drap blanc sur le sofa et l'appela. Il se releva avec difficulté, boitilla jusque là, grimpa lourdement les quelques pouces de hauteur du canapé et se laissa tomber sur son flanc valide. Elle se mit à examiner sa blessure en marmonnant :

– Tu as de la chance. Premièrement, tu n'as aucune côte cassée deuxièmement, les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques étaient mes préférés à Poudlard. Même si j'ai plus l'habitude de soigner des bébés dragons que des chiens errants…

Elle ouvrit une boite qui était posée sur la table et en sortit un linge, du désinfectant et des bandes de coton.

– Il y a plein de saletés là-dedans, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Il faut laver cette blessure. Je reviens, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus fort en lui caressant la tête, avant de se relever.

Sirius luttait depuis dix minutes pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne devait pas perdre conscience, les conséquences en seraient désastreuses… Il la vit disparaître dans un brouillard cotonneux et se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience… non… il ne fallait pas…

Eryna revint dans le salon et, de saisissement, faillit lâcher la bassine d'eau tiède qu'elle tenait. Sur le sofa était allongé, non pas un gros chien noir, mais un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier grise et déchirée au niveau du torse. Il avait l'air inconscient. Elle s'approcha avec circonspection. L'homme avait de longs cheveux noirs, le visage émacié et quelques cernes bleutés sous les yeux. Et, chose surprenante, il présentait exactement les mêmes blessures que le chien noir. Eryna secoua la tête, perplexe. Cet homme était-il un animagus ? C'était la seule explication possible, bien qu'elle n'eût jamais entendu parler d'un animagus-chien… En tous cas, il était blessé, et elle devait le soigner. Elle s'assit donc à côté de lui et se mit à nettoyer sa blessure, qu'elle désinfecta et banda ensuite. Elle pansa également sa cheville qui grossissait à vue d'œil, et y appliqua une compresse glacée.

Le visage de cet homme lui était vaguement familier, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son identité. Elle se pencha vers lui, l'observant avec attention. Il avait les traits tirés, comme quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de soucis, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait dû être très séduisant autrefois – avant qu'un événement terrible ne le force à mûrir brusquement… Elle avança une main et ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dans la tignasse noire, comme elle le faisait si souvent avec le chien…

Eryna cligna des yeux, stupéfaite de s'être laissée aller à ce geste. Elle couvrit l'homme d'un drap, s'installa dans un fauteuil à côté de lui en priant pour que ses blessures ne s'infectent pas et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Malheureusement, elle fut réveillée au petit jour par les gémissements du blessé qui s'agitait. Il avait rejeté le drap. Son torse – elle l'avait débarrassé de sa robe pour panser ses plaies – était ruisselant de sueur et il marmonnait des mots sans suite. Eryna posa une main sur son front et le trouva brûlant. Elle partit en vitesse chercher de l'eau fraîche et lui passa un linge humide sur le visage. Cela le calma, et elle entreprit de défaire ses pansements tachés de sang. C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait : ses blessures s'étaient infectées. Elle soupira profondément. De toute évidence, la médecine moldue n'était pas sa spécialité, et elle n'était pas douée non plus en préparation de potions… Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Elle ouvrit un tiroir d'un meuble non loin d'elle et en tira une longue boite fine. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'en resservir, mais une vie humaine était en jeu… Soulevant le couvercle, elle sortit de la boite une longue baguette d'ébène et l'agita un peu. Des étincelles dorées s'échappèrent du bout. L'air satisfait, elle se tourna vers le blessé, se concentra quelques secondes et murmura une incantation à mi-voix. Une dizaine de filaments orangés fusèrent de sa baguette et s'enroulèrent autour du torse de l'homme, se concentrant sur la blessure pour former un cataplasme brillant. Le sort avait l'air simple vu de l'extérieur, mais si on le maîtrisait mal, il pouvait entraîner la mort du blessé – ou celle du soignant.

La blessure absorba le cataplasme orangé en quelques minutes. Eryna continuait à rafraîchir l'homme fiévreux avec son linge humide. Soudain, il se raidit, comme traversé par une décharge électrique. Puis ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu, frémissant encore par moments, et la jeune fille se décontracta en même temps que lui. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, mais elle savait qu'il était à présent plongé dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Elle en profita pour manger un peu et faire un brin de toilette.

Lorsqu'elle revint de la salle de bain, le facteur était passé et elle déplia le journal en s'installant dans son fauteuil à côté du blessé. Elle passait sans grand intérêt les pages sportives et sociales, quand une photo attira son attention. Le titre de l'article était « Sirius Black court toujours » et le texte racontait l'histoire du criminel – ou du moins, sa version moldue. Elle se souvint alors de cette affaire, survenue lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard : Black avait livré James et Lily Potter à Voldemort, puis tué Peter Pettigrow et quelques Moldus, avant de se faire enfermer à Azkaban pendant douze ans. Et l'an dernier, pendant qu'Eryna étudiait les créatures aquatiques en Ecosse, avait éclatée la nouvelle de son évasion. Il n'avait pas été repris depuis. Elle regarda l'homme à côté d'elle, puis celui de la photo : de toute évidence, c'était le même. Cependant, quelque chose ne collait pas. S'il était ce fou sanguinaire que décrivait l'article, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas agressée ? A moins… qu'il n'ait été envoyé par sa famille dans le but de faire d'elle une Mangemort ? A cette pensée, son visage se durcit, sa main se crispa sur le journal. Jamais. Elle ne se laisserait jamais entraîner sur cette voie-là.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Sirius pour s'éveiller. Il grogna et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Eryna se jeta sur sa baguette magique et, la pointant sous sa gorge, attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Sirius se sentait un peu groggy mais, quand il sentit la pointe d'une baguette s'appuyer sur sa glotte, ses vieux réflexes d'évadé reprirent le dessus. Il attendit d'être totalement alerte pour ouvrir les yeux et, éventuellement, surprendre son agresseur.

Lorsqu'il souleva les paupières, Eryna eut un choc. Cet homme avait les yeux les plus bleus qu'elle eût jamais vus. Elle eut envie de se noyer dans leur couleur si intense… Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite, et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette magique.

Sirius, lui aussi, éprouva un choc en réalisant que c'était la jeune fille qui le menaçait. Il se rendit compte simultanément qu'il avait repris forme humaine, et que sa blessure au flanc était presque guérie. Puis il vit le journal posé sur la table, et comprit. A cet instant s'éleva la voix d'Eryna, froide comme il ne l'avait jamais entendue :

– Je vous conseille de ne rien tenter de stupide, M. Black.

*  *  *

_Repaire de Mangemorts. Lieu non précisé._

Sibelia avala une perle de son bracelet et, immédiatement, son ventre cessa ses protestations. Elle soupira comme une sensation de satiété l'envahissait. D'après sa notion du temps pour le moins incertaine, Severus n'allait pas tarder à venir l'asticoter. A moins qu'il n'ait décidé de la laisser pourrir au fond de son cachot, découragé par son manque de coopération… Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire jaune : ce serait trop beau. Pourtant, elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore torturée. D'habitude, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas aussi délicats… D'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il en fût un, même s'il lui avait montré sa Marque. A Poudlard, il était certes fasciné par les Arts Noirs, mais ce n'était pas un vaurien de la classe de Malefoy et sa clique… Et pourtant, dès sa première année, il connaissait plus de sorts que la plupart des septièmes années… Il n'avait cependant jamais fait montre de cruauté, ce trait que le Seigneur Noir recherchait plus que tout autre chez ses serviteurs… Sa vindicte se concentrait en général sur les Maraudeurs, mais il faut dire que ceux-ci le cherchaient bien avec les autres, il se contentait d'être froid et distant… Mais comme il le disait lui-même, les gens pouvaient changer…

– J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

La voix de Severus la fit sursauter. Comment avait-il fait pour entrer sans qu'elle l'entende ? Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Il s'insinua dans sa tête, pulvérisant les barrières qu'elle levait à la hâte devant lui. Elle tenta de le bloquer avec des souvenirs de leur adolescence, mais il les balaya avec facilité. Cependant, plus il s'avançait dans son esprit, plus il laissait le sien à découvert. Elle plongea son regard bleu-vert dans les yeux noirs comme des gouffres et sonda à son tour le cerveau qui s'offrait à elle. C'était à qui parviendrait le plus rapidement à trouver ce qu'il cherchait pour pouvoir ensuite se barricader dans son esprit avec le précieux souvenir de l'autre.

Severus y arriva en premier. Il rassembla dans la mémoire de la prisonnière toutes les images, les paroles, les personnes qui avaient trait à l'Ordre du Phénix. Mine de rien, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses en « espionnant » son grand-père. Celui-ci avait bien tenté – pour la protéger – de lui cacher l'existence de l'Ordre, mais l'esprit de l'Auror était vif et elle avait établi des relations entre tous les renseignements qu'elle avait grappillés de ci, de là.

Satisfait, Severus rompit le sortilège et constata que Sibelia ne lui opposait aucune résistance. Elle le regardait, hésitante.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos de Rogue. Concentré sur sa recherche, il n'avait pas fait attention aux zones qu'elle explorait. Grosse erreur. Le frisson repassa, deux fois plus fort, lorsqu'elle lui adressa ce message mental :

_« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé… »_

_Rogue se tenait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, face au Directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci avait l'air plus pâle que Sibelia ne l'avait jamais vu._

_– Enlevée ? En êtes-vous sûr, Severus ?_

_– Absolument, monsieur le Directeur. Le Seigneur Noir ne s'en est pas encore occupé, mais il voudra bientôt savoir ce qu'elle sait._

_– Puis-je compter sur vous pour l'apprendre avant lui ?_

_– Je me suis déjà porté volontaire pour pratiquer la Légilimancie sur elle. Mais ce sera difficile : elle ne me fait pas confiance et, comme vous le savez, elle est très douée en Occlumancie._

_– Severus, dit Dumbledore d'une voix grave, nous devons absolument savoir ce que nous risquons dans cette affaire, mais restez prudent et ne vous dévoilez pas._

_Le professeur de Potions acquiesça et se préparait à sortir lorsque la voix du vieil homme l'interpella :_

_– Severus, je vous en prie… faites votre possible pour protéger ma petite-fille._

_« Alors ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

_« Alors,_ répondit-il en pensée, _es-tu satisfaite de toi ? Ta curiosité a compromis le secret de l'Ordre du Phénix, secret sans lequel nous sommes tous condamnés ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passera si le Seigneur Noir décide de visiter ton esprit ? »_

Horrifiée, elle ne répondit pas. Il continua :

_« Le Seigneur Noir n'est pas aussi gentil que moi. Il a des moyens de persuasion très… persuasifs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_

Le feu de la torture s'ajouta à ses paroles, leur donnant plus de poids. Elle se mit à trembler mais releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

_« Je suis une Auror. Je l'affronterai ! »_

Severus eut un sourire sardonique.

_« Quelle inconscience ! Tu aurais mérité d'être à Gryffondor… »_

Elle lui répondit par un vrai sourire, son courage retrouvé.

– Il a longtemps hésité, fit-elle en se remémorant les paroles du Choixpeau lors de leur répartition.

_Ton courage est grand, mais ton principal atout est ton intelligence… Tu iras à SERDAIGLE !_

La phrase se répercuta dans le silence de son esprit, seul entre les murs du cachot.

Severus était parti.

*  *  *

_Repaire de Mangemorts. Bureau de Voldemort._

– Alors, Severus, tes recherches avancent-elle ? demanda la voix froide et aiguë comme un morceau de verre brisé.

– Lentement, Seigneur, mais elles sont en bonne voie. Je vais chaque jour plus loin dans son esprit. Elle est très forte, cependant.

– Vraiment ?

– C'est la petite-fille de Dumbledore, comme vous le savez certainement, Seigneur. La magie est puissante dans sa famille.

Le Seigneur Noir fixa un instant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée – même en plein mois de juillet – puis répondit :

– Peut-être ne t'y prends-tu pas correctement. J'irai demain vérifier si tu dis vrai.

Severus prit soin d'ôter toute émotion de son regard avant de croiser celui de Voldemort.

– Bien, Seigneur.

Il attendit que le sorcier le congédie d'un geste et s'éclipsa. Une fois sorti du bureau, il parcourut rapidement les corridors en direction de l'extérieur.

Voldemort allait rendre visite à Sibelia.

Voldemort allait pratiquer la Légilimancie sur Sibelia, et certainement la torturer.

Serait-elle assez forte pour protéger les secrets qu'elle gardait ? Pour protéger l'Ordre ? Pour le protéger, lui ?

Il l'espérait vraiment. Car il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

*  *  *

_Flashback : Poudlard, 5e année._

Assise à la table des Serdaigles, Sibelia touillait ses céréales avec un désintérêt profond. Elle n'avait jamais eu trop faim le matin. Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors où Lily discutait avec les Maraudeurs. Les tables des deux Maisons étaient côte à côte et, en général, la jeune fille se plaçait près d'eux pour pouvoir profiter de leur bonne humeur. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas encline à la plaisanterie. Son regard passa par-dessus la table de ses amis et alla vagabonder vers celle des Serpentards.

Isolé comme à son habitude, Severus déjeunait en lisant un livre – sans doute un recueil de mauvais sorts. Sibelia soupira profondément, le regard plongé dans son bol. Ses sentiments envers le sombre jeune homme étaient plus que confus. Il lui arrivait de le détester, lorsqu'il insultait Lily ou qu'il utilisait l'amitié qui la liait aux Maraudeurs pour les rabaisser. Néanmoins, depuis leur quatrième année où leur professeur d'Arithmancie les avait obligés à travailler ensemble, une certaine complicité les unissait par moments de telle sorte que cette année, quand le professeur de Runes leur avait demandé de composer des binômes, ils s'étaient spontanément rapprochés. Sibelia était totalement fascinée par ce garçon, et ne se l'expliquait pas. Il n'était pas beau, pas même mignon, mais il dégageait une sorte de magnétisme qui l'attirait irrésistiblement.

Non qu'il lui ait adressé un quelconque signe d'encouragement. Quand elle était là, il évitait simplement d'être trop désagréable envers elle – à moins que cet effort ne constitue pour lui une preuve d'affection ?

Sibelia sourit sombrement en réalisant qu'elle n'était peut-être pas loin de la vérité. Mais comment savoir ?

D'autre part, se posait le problème Sirius. Depuis l'année précédente, celui-ci ne cessait de lui envoyer des signaux auxquels elle n'avait pas répondu, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver accrochée au tableau de chasse du tombeur de Gryffondor. Cependant, elle avait quelques fois failli céder à ses avances et, s'il continuait ses assauts, elle doutait de pouvoir lui résister encore longtemps, surtout si le Serpentard s'obstinait à rester froid comme une pierre. Heureusement, elle trouvait Sirius trop sûr de lui son attitude l'agaçait parfois, notamment lorsque la jalousie et son amitié pour James le poussait à malmener Severus. Ils se disputaient souvent, car elle avait tendance à prendre la défense du Serpentard quand celui-ci n'était pas là pour veiller à ses propres intérêts, et les Maraudeurs lui reprochaient par moments d'être trop proche de leur ennemi. Même Lily, sa meilleure amie, était d'accord avec eux, mais Sibelia ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Severus, deux tables plus loin. Il lui sembla qu'un arc électrique jaillissait entre eux. Il rompit le charme quelques instants plus tard et se leva pour sortir du Grand Hall.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

– Ca va ? demanda d'une voix douce Lupin, qui s'était assis à côté d'elle.

Elle se força à sourire.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Ca fait dix minutes que tu as le regard dans le vide, signala James.

– Et tu n'as presque rien mangé, ajouta Peter. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

– Mais oui ! répondit-elle, un peu énervée.

Elle consulta sa montre et dit :

– Bon je vous laisse, je vais être en retard en cours. Au fait, où est Lily ?

James s'ébouriffa les cheveux – comme toujours dès qu'il était question de Lily Evans – et haussa les épaules.

– Va savoir… Certainement partie se repoudrer le nez.

Sibelia lui adressa un sourire amusé, plus sincère que le précédent, et s'en fut.

Sirius, l'air sombre, la suivit des yeux. Etait-il le seul à avoir remarqué dans quelle direction elle regardait ? La table des Serpentards… La jalousie lui mordit les entrailles. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à ce cloporte ?

Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux filles, en particulier à celle-là…

Severus avait remarqué que Sibelia le regardait. Il se décida à lever les yeux à son tour et le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Puis les Maraudeurs se groupèrent autour d'elle et il décida qu'il avait fini son petit déjeuner. Il sortit du Grand Hall sans un regard en arrière, hanté par les yeux de la jeune fille. Ce regard bleu-vert, si expressif, il suffisait qu'il se pose sur lui et plus rien autour n'existait. Bon sang, il était attiré par une fille qui était amie avec les Maraudeurs et cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Lily Evans ! Il était vraiment dérangé… Et pourtant…

Il suffisait à Sibelia d'apparaître à ses côtés pour qu'il se sente moins sombre, insignifiant et isolé. Il avait cru que personne ne pouvait le comprendre, mais elle y parvenait avec une facilité déconcertante. Sa présence le mettait à l'aise, avec elle il n'avait plus besoin de ce mur de glace dont il s'entourait au contact des autres… en théorie. Il se demanda si elle avait seulement remarqué les changements qui s'opéraient en lui lorsqu'elle était proche. Il faut dire qu'il avait fait son possible pour masquer son trouble. Malgré tout, elle devait être la seule personne de l'école à avoir vu un véritable sourire éclairer son visage…

 Il secoua la tête, désabusé. Elle l'avait pris en pitié, et il ne le voulait pas. Mais il ne devait pas se leurrer : jamais elle ne s'intéresserait à lui d'une autre manière.

L'étoile et le cloporte…

~ ~ ~

NOTES : Wow ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est long, ce chapitre !!

DISCLAIMER : Aucun des persos de HP ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling. Par contre, je vous saurais gré de ne pas me piquer Sibelia et Eryna, sinon attention les mollets, je mords !!

Bon la partie qui concerne Sirius est la plus longue, je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait autant de place !! J'aurais pu la couper avant que Sirius ne se réveille, mais je voulais porter le suspens à son comble… Comment Eryna va-t-elle réagir ???

Le truc de la voiture est un peu bateau, mais comment vouliez-vous qu'elle apprenne qui il est en réalité ? En même temps, essayez de vous déplacer à pied dans une grande ville, c'est parfois assez dangereux de traverser la rue… (1 an à Montpellier, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que c'est dans une ville plus grande…)

En fait je n'aime pas trop cette partie, jusqu'à ce que Sirius perde conscience. (Et même plus loin) La première moitié me paraît mièvre à souhait, c'est mort et sans relief… Je le réécrirait peut-être si je m'en sens le courage… Kesvous en pensez ? Review svp, vous pouvez au choix me remonter le moral ou bien me descendre en flèche… (pas trop quand même, j'ai tendance à pleurer quand on est méchant avec moi)

Et pour finir, un peu de calcul mental : on apprend qu'Eryna était à Poudlard il y a 13 ans de ça (12 ans d'Azkaban + 3e année de Harry) et je pense qu'elle était alors en 2e année, si je ne me suis pas gourrée elle a dans les 25 ans. Ca fait environ 10 ans de différence avec Sirius, ça… (dans le meilleur des cas) Boarf, ça peut pas être pire que le couple Minerva/Albus…

Parlons maintenant de Sibelia. Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'elle était d'ascendance illustre ? Hein ?

Pour le flashback, ça fait peut-être un peu nunuche (et surtout très cliché) le pov' mec qui craque sur la fille super belle, l'amie de ses ennemis mais bon… Z'aime bien les clichés moa… Epi d'abord, c'est moi qui écris !! Na !

En tous cas c'est mal barré pour eux (d'abord Sibelia, mais si elle est cuite Voldy saura très vite que Sevy est un espion)… Parviendront-ils à s'en sortir ??

N'alors, en général, j'aime les histoires qui finissent bien je vais donc essayer d'en faire au moins une dans cette fic (laquelle ??? Mystère et boule de gomme…) mais sachez que dans l'épilogue, il y a un ENORME spoiler pour le tome 5. Donc avec un peu de réflexion, et surtout si vous avez lu ce fameux tome, vous pouvez déjà savoir quel est le couple qui va finir heureux… ou du moins pas en drame… snif.

A suivre, dans le chapitre 4 : Sirius avoue tout à Eryna, Voldemort va voir Sibelia et pour le flashback, je reprends un incident qui s'est passé à Poudlard à l'époque des Maraudeurs et qui est signalé dans les bouquins, mais à ma sauce. Ce chapitre sera intitulé : _Pièges._

Allez, à +.

Alake.


	4. Pièges

**PENDANT CE TEMPS**

**CHAPITRE 4**

_PIEGES_

_Londres. Chez Eryna Muyl._

– Je vous conseille de ne rien tenter de stupide, M. Black.

Sirius ne tenta rien de stupide. Il ne tenta même rien du tout. Il resta totalement immobile, allongé sur le sofa, les yeux fixés sur celle qui le menaçait de sa baguette magique. Quelques instants de silence passèrent ainsi, puis Eryna parla :

– Pourquoi ?

Le sourcil levé et perplexe de Sirius l'encouragea à préciser sa pensée.

– Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêchée de sauter de ce pont, il y a deux semaines ?

L'animagus ne s'attendait certes pas à cette question. Pris de court, il réfléchit un moment et dit :

– Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ?

– La même chose que vous, très certainement. D'autant plus que cela vous a permis de vous rapprocher de moi…

– Comment cela ?

– Comme vous le savez déjà, toute ma famille est passée du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient envoyé l'un des leurs pour me « convaincre » de me joindre à eux…

A ces paroles, Sirius eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing. Elle croyait vraiment que… ? Il la dévisagea, le regard étincelant, et répondit d'une voix forte :

– Je ne suis pas un Mangemort !

– Ah non ? fit-elle, l'air surpris.

– Non.

– Alors d'après vous, vendre les Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui, puis tuer une quinzaine de personnes, ne sont pas des actes dignes d'un Mangemort ?

Elle attendit de voir l'effet que produisaient ses paroles, et fut surprise de le voir poser une main sur ses yeux fatigués, visiblement bouleversé.

– Je suis responsable de la mort des Potter, il n'y a pas de doute. Mais je n'ai pas tué tous ces Moldus, ni Peter. (Puis il ajouta, dans un grondement féroce qui découvrit ses dents :) Pourtant, si j'avais pu le…

– Mais Peter Pettigrow est bel et bien mort ! On n'a retrouvé que son doigt !

– Qu'il s'est coupé lui-même pour faire croire à sa disparition ! C'est lui qui a lancé ce sort meurtrier en pleine rue…

– C'est facile d'accuser un mort, dit Eryna en étrécissant les yeux.

Elle avait presque failli le croire.

– _Il n'est pas mort !_ s'exclama-t-il. Je l'ai retrouvé l'an dernier. Il a passé douze ans dans la peau d'un rat avant de revenir ressusciter son Maître…

La jeune fille regarda Sirius comme si c'était un dément. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Voldemort ressuscité, elle était au courant… Mais le reste ? Un homme-rat auto-mutilé et mort-vivant, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions…

– Laissez-moi vous raconter ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

La voix tira Eryna de ses pensées. Elle réalisa qu'il la fixait de ses yeux bleus, et que depuis un petit moment, sa propre main droite reposait sur son genou, tenant mollement sa baguette magique. Il aurait pu s'en emparer depuis fort longtemps, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Cela, et le fait qu'elle ne pouvait se détourner de son regard envoûtant, l'incita à écouter son récit.

Il lui raconta comment, à l'époque où Voldemort était au sommet de sa force, il avait craint pour la vie de James et Lily Potter, et pour leur fils Harry. Comment il avait convaincu le couple de prendre Peter à sa place comme Gardien du Secret. Comment il était arrivé sur les ruines de la maison de ses amis puis comment, aveuglé par la rage, il s'était fait duper par Peter. Il passa brièvement sur ses années à Azkaban et enchaîna avec la troisième année de Harry, durant laquelle il avait retrouvé son filleul, puis la quatrième où il s'était passé tellement de choses : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le faux Maugrey, le retour de Voldemort…

Lorsqu'il se tut, le silence retomba entre eux. Eryna serra sa baguette dans sa main tremblante et murmura :

– C'était une très belle histoire, M. Black. Néanmoins, vous comprendrez que je ne peux laisser un homme considéré comme un dangereux criminel se promener en liberté. Je vais donc prévenir les autorités afin qu'elles se chargent de vous.

Sa voix s'était raffermie pendant ce discours. Elle se leva, décision prise.

Sirius serra les poings, désespéré. A quoi cela avait-il servi qu'il lui raconte la moitié de sa vie, si c'était pour se retrouver à nouveau à Azkaban… ou pire… vivant mais mort, son âme aspirée par le baiser d'un Détraqueur… au moment où Harry avait le plus besoin de lui ! Harry…

– Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il.

Eryna était en train de composer le numéro de la police au téléphone. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, croisa son regard implorant.

– Dumbledore croit en mon innocence. Il saura vous convaincre. Laissez-moi vous conduire à lui !

– Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me conduire à Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

– Voldemort logerait-il à Poudlard ? rétorqua Sirius en autorisant un petit sourire à jouer sur ses lèvres fines.

A cet instant, l'opératrice du poste de police décrocha.

« Police, j'écoute ?

Eryna ferma les yeux. Elle avait une demi-seconde pour se décider.

– … Veuillez m'excuser, répondit-elle. C'était une fausse alerte.

Elle raccrocha et dit à Sirius :

– En route.

Il se leva et reprit sa forme canine, puis lui emboîta le pas.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout, se dit-elle. Dumbledore saurait quoi faire. Le cas échéant, il se chargerait de remettre Black à Azkaban.

Restait la possibilité que Poudlard soit devenu un fief de Voldemort pendant que la jeune fille s'était exilée du monde de la magie. Dans ce cas, c'était bel et bien un piège, mais peu importait : si l'école était tombée, aucun endroit ne pourrait protéger Eryna des griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

_Repaire de Mangemorts. Lieu non précisé._

Sibelia entendit la porte s'ouvrir et frissonna : une aura de magie glacée venait de l'envelopper. Ce n'était pas Severus… Elle leva les yeux et ravala un petit cri de frayeur. Voldemort se tenait en face d'elle, la fixant de ses yeux rouges.

– Mademoiselle Fang… murmura-t-il d'une voix sifflante. Quel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous. Il paraît que vous avez des informations à me communiquer…

– Je ne vois pas… de quoi vous voulez parler, articula-t-elle avec difficulté, tétanisée par ce regard rouge et perçant.

– Voyons, réfléchissez. Ne savez-vous rien qui pourrait nous être utile ?

Elle sentit des pointes glacées s'introduire dans son esprit et espéra que ses souvenirs étaient bien à l'abri sous plusieurs couches de labyrinthe mnémonique.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira, l'air ennuyé.

– Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup, Sibelia. Je vais être obligé d'utiliser la manière forte. (Il leva sa baguette magique.) _Endoloris !_

Aussitôt, ce fut comme si une rivière empoisonnée se déversait dans les veines de la prisonnière, brûlant ses nerfs et tétanisant ses muscles. Sa peau se couvrit de sueurs froides et elle hurla sa douleur à pleins poumons.

La torture prit fin aussi brusquement que ce qu'elle avait commencé, laissant Sibelia pantelante.

– Allez-vous parler, demanda la voix sifflante, ou dois-je vous administrer une autre dose ?

L'Auror garda le silence, reprenant son souffle. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que la torture ne recommence. Elle cria tant qu'elle eut de la voix puis, lorsque celle-ci se brisa, continua de gémir en tirant sur ses chaînes dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette souffrance. Et tout le temps, la voix sifflait dans son esprit :

« Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose… quelques noms, un lieu… c'est si facile… vous n'avez même pas besoin de parler, il vous suffit d'y penser et je le saurais… aidez-moi… et la douleur cessera… c'est promis… »

– Aéou… èr… a…

Voldemort se rapprocha.

– Comment ? demanda-t-il.

– Allez vous… faire… voir », articula-t-elle plus distinctement. Puis elle ajouta : « Je ne sais… rien.

Une fureur froide s'empara du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Savez-vous combien de temps cela prend de tuer quelqu'un avec ce sortilège ? Ou… de le rendre fou ?

Sibelia ne répondit pas, tête baissée, les yeux cachés par ses mèches sales. Il se rapprocha encore.

– Cela prend très longtemps, murmura-t-il. Des heures, des nuits entières de souffrances atroces… Vous n'imaginez pas la diversité que le corps humain offre en matière de douleur. Je peux briser vos os un par un, liquéfier vos entrailles, arracher vos ongles et votre peau… mais je peux aussi m'attaquer à votre esprit affaibli, hébété par mes soins…

Disant cela, il lança un sort de Légilimancie. Sibelia sentit son esprit se rebeller contre cette invasion. Elle tenta alors d'utiliser la même méthode qu'avec Severus : elle poussa à son tour sa magie dans l'esprit de son adversaire.

Ce qu'elle y découvrit la figea d'horreur : l'esprit du sorcier n'était qu'un bouillonnement de sentiments nauséabonds et de pensées haineuses, ordonnés par une intelligence démoniaque. Chaque parcelle de cerveau qu'elle explorait était plus noire que la précédente, emplie d'images de douleur, de mort et de sombre délectation. Car si Voldemort ressentait parfois du plaisir, c'était un plaisir vicié, né de la souffrance d'autrui ou de la terreur qu'il inspirait. Terrifiée, elle essaya de sortir, mais il l'attirait toujours plus avant, fouillant de son côté dans les souvenirs qui se découvraient devant lui.

Sibelia se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas en paniquant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les souvenirs insupportables du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci, s'apercevant que sa prise lui échappait, renforça son attaque. Elle le sentit alors s'approcher du souvenir qu'elle avait trouvé dans la mémoire de Severus, et hurla sans s'en rendre compte :

– NON !

De toutes ses forces, elle repoussa l'esprit de Voldemort et réussit à le rejeter hors du sien, juste à temps pour l'entendre crier :

– _Endoloris !_

A nouveau, la douleur se répandit en elle, cuisante et cruelle. A cet instant, on frappa à la porte du cachot et sa souffrance s'interrompit.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? siffla le Maître, de très mauvaise humeur.

Un murmure indistinct lui répondit, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il sembla aux oreilles bourdonnantes de Sibelia. Puis elle entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adresser à elle :

– Nous n'en avons pas fini, Mademoiselle Fang. Je reviendrai très bientôt et nous reprendrons notre… discussion.

Il sortit. Elle entendit la porte claquer et se retrouva seule dans l'obscurité, tremblant de tous ses membres comme des vagues de douleur la submergeaient encore par moments. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient, sa respiration était saccadée et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras.

– Calme-toi, murmura une voix connue. C'est fini, maintenant.

Sibelia éclata alors en sanglots.

– C'était… horrible, hoqueta-t-elle. Son esprit… son esprit est…

– Je sais… J'aurais dû te prévenir. Il a mis en avant ses pensées les plus sombres pour t'effrayer…

– Non ! Tu ne comprends pas, s'écria-t-elle. Son esprit… _Tout_ son esprit est comme ça ! Il n'y a pas une seule pensée heureuse. C'était insupportable… on aurait dit qu'il… m'aspirait…

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres et Severus chuchota :

– Chhh… Parle moins fort, Sibelia, je t'en prie… Nous sommes entourés de Mangemorts…

L'Auror resta un instant silencieuse, puis reprit à mi-voix :

– J'ai peur, Severus… Peur qu'à cause de moi, l'Ordre soit en danger… que tu le sois, toi aussi… Mais je ne le laisserai pas recommencer. Je vais l'en empêcher.

Un soupçon se fit jour dans l'esprit de Rogue.

– Que vas-tu faire ?

– Je ne veux pas que tu sois découvert, répondit-elle. Sais-tu ce qu'ils te feront ?

– Ils me tueront, je présume, dit-il simplement.

– Cela n'arrivera pas. En tous cas, pas par ma faute.

Dans la pénombre, Severus aperçut l'éclat de sa bague qu'elle portait à sa bouche. Il la saisit à la gorge alors qu'elle allait avaler.

– Recrache ça !

Elle secoua la tête, obstinée, tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il tint bon. Au bord de l'asphyxie, les larmes aux yeux, elle finit par recracher une poudre rougeâtre. Il dut fournir un effort notable pour garder sa voix au niveau d'un murmure.

– Crois-tu que le suicide soit une solution ? demanda-t-il, furieux.

– Je n'en vois pas d'autre ! rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Ou peut-être penses-tu me faire sortir d'ici d'un coup de baguette magique ?

– Il y a d'autres moyens.

– Quoi donc ? Un sort d'Oubliette ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils peuvent être brisés…

– Mais cela nous ferait gagner du temps. Je peux tenter de le faire ressembler à un auto-Oubliette, si tu n'es pas capable de le réaliser toi-même.

– C'est au-delà de mes compétences, en effet, répliqua-t-elle, acide. Gagner du temps pour quoi ?

– Tu verras. (Il se releva.) Il faut que j'y aille.

Une fois à la porte, il se retourna vers elle et elle vit ses yeux sombres briller. Simultanément, surgit dans l'esprit de Sibelia la dernière phrase du souvenir.

_« Protégez ma petite-fille… »_

Et Severus ajouta :

_« Je le ferai. »

* * *

_

_Flashback : Poudlard, début de 6e année._

Sibelia posa sa plume et relut sa lettre. Satisfaite, elle la cacheta et sortit de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Elle parcourut les couloirs de l'école jusqu'aux cachots où se trouvait la salle des Serpentard, s'arrêta devant la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée et dit :

– Pourriez-vous transmettre ceci à Severus Rogue, s'il vous plait ?

La gargouille s'anima et tendit sa patte griffue pour prendre le pli.

– Je la poserai sur son lit, répondit-elle de sa voix caverneuse.

La jeune fille la remercia et s'en fut.

Sirius sortit du recoin sombre où il s'était caché, ses yeux bleus assombris de colère. Il fallait absolument qu'il se procure cette lettre. Il retourna à sa salle commune où il trouva Peter, penché sur un devoir de Métamorphoses plutôt ardu.

– Queudver, mon ami, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

– Maintenant ? hésita Peter. Mais j'ai un devoir à finir !

– Je m'en occupe. Peux-tu aller récupérer quelque chose pour moi chez les Serpentards ?

Le garçon pâlit.

– M… mais… je ne sais pas…

– Je t'en prie, Peter ! Il te suffira de t'introduire dans le dortoir des sixième années et de me ramener la lettre qui se trouve sur le lit de Rogue.

– Rien que ça ? s'étrangla Peter. Tu es fou, Patmol !

– Tu n'as qu'à te transformer en rat. Ce n'est pas compliqué…

– Et cette lettre, c'est quoi ?

– Une lettre de Sibelia.

Les yeux de Queudver étincelèrent et il dit :

– D'accord. J'y vais maintenant, pendant qu'ils sont encore en cours.

Il se leva et sortit. Sirius, un petit sourire aux lèvres, reprit la copie de Peter et se mit à la lire.

Il avait fini le devoir depuis quelque temps déjà lorsque le petit brun revint avec, à la main, un pli cacheté. Il le tendit à son ami, se plaça derrière lui et lut par-dessus son épaule :

_Severus,_

_Je sais que les choses sont un peu étranges entre nous depuis quelques temps, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais te parler en privé. Rejoins-moi en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, demain soir à 21h, nous pourrons discuter en toute tranquillité._

_Sibelia._

_P.S. : Ne crois pas que ce soit un piège des Maraudeurs. J'espère vraiment que tu viendras. A demain._

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent, éberlués.

– Je rêve, ou c'est un rendez-vous ? s'écria Peter.

Heureusement, ils étaient seuls dans leur salle commune.

– On dirait bien que oui, répondit Sirius en étrécissant les yeux. Mais que peut-elle bien trouver à ce cloporte ?

– Aucune idée…

Soudain, un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Patmol.

– Tu as un plan, dit Peter.

– En effet. Nous allons modifier cette lettre.

Il prit sa plume, un parchemin et, d'une écriture élégante qui ressemblait fort à celle de Sibelia, traça ces mots :

_Severus, _

_Je sais que tu cherches depuis longtemps à savoir ce que fait Remus tous les mois, et je peux t'aider à le découvrir._

_Ce soir, rends-toi au pied du Saule Cogneur et, à l'aide d'une branche, appuie sur le nœud de la racine au nord-ouest de l'arbre. Celui-ci sera alors immobilisé et tu pourras te glisser dans le passage secret qu'il dissimule. Suis-le jusqu'au bout et tu trouveras Lupin._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Sibelia._

Peter émit un petit rire.

– Il va avoir une drôle de surprise… Et en ce qui concerne Sibelia ? Tu ne vas pas la laisser attendre toute la soirée en haut de la Tour, non ?

Sirius lui jeta un regard pénétrant.

– Ecoute, Queudver, je sais qu'elle te plait, et je ne veux pas qu'une fille mette notre amitié en péril…

– … Et c'est pour cette même raison que je te dis d'aller à la Tour demain. Bon sang, Sirius ! Je préfère mille fois qu'elle sorte avec toi plutôt qu'avec cet imbécile aux cheveux gras… De toute façon, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'aurais aucune chance avec elle. Elle te plaît aussi, et tu as une occasion de l'avoir, alors fonce ! Et donne-moi ça, que j'aille la remettre sur le lit de Rogue.

Sirius laissa son ami prendre la lettre et le regarda partir en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il lui trouve une chouette petite amie pour le remercier de ce sacrifice.

* * *

Sibelia resserra son manteau autour d'elle. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait Severus au sommet de cette stupide tour et elle commençait à avoir froid.

Elle leva la tête et admira le ciel sans nuage au-dessus d'elle. La Voie Lactée s'étendait d'un horizon à l'autre, traînée pâle dans le noir d'encre piqueté de diamants. Elle se tourna vers le sud et retrouva Orion, sa constellation préférée.

Soudain, la trappe qui permettait l'accès au sommet de la tour se souleva et une silhouette en émergea. Sibelia se rapprocha de lui et poussa une exclamation de surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Celui-ci sursauta.

– Lia ? fit-il d'un air étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle hésita. Si elle lui disait qu'elle attendait quelqu'un, il voudrait certainement savoir qui c'était ; d'un autre côté, si elle prétendait qu'elle n'était venue que pour admirer les étoiles, il en profiterait pour rester avec elle.

Mais elle attendait Severus depuis plus d'une heure. Il ne viendrait certainement plus à présent. A cet instant, Sirius demanda d'un ton innocent :

– A moins que tu attendes quelqu'un ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Patmol fronça les sourcils.

– Bon sang, Lia ! Ne me dis pas que tu as donné rendez-vous à Rogue…

– Et alors ? répliqua-t-elle, acide.

– Il ne te mérite pas, Sibelia.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'écria-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

– Je l'ai vu, ce soir ! répondit-il brusquement. Il partait vers le parc, à l'opposé d'ici !

Sibelia accusa le coup. Elle avait pensé qu'il avait eu un empêchement… Mais là, c'était clair : il avait refusé de la voir.

Sirius d'approcha d'elle, essuya avec son pouce la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

– Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle leva les yeux et son regard bleu-vert croisa celui du jeune homme qui s'approchait lentement, pour la laisser reculer si elle voulait, mais elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sirius, pendant qu'il l'enlaçait par la taille et posait ses lèvres sur la bouche offerte de Sibelia.

Le baiser était doux et tendre. Elle reconnut qu'il était doué, surtout lorsqu'il s'introduisit avec art dans sa bouche pour caresser voluptueusement sa langue. Pas étonnant que toutes les filles de Poudlard se l'arrachent… Elle poussa un petit soupir et approfondit encore le baiser, initiative que Sirius accueillit en la serrant possessivement contre lui, le cœur prêt à exploser de joie. Enfin, il avait enfin réussi à l'avoir…

Seul point noir à l'horizon : James. Il n'avait pas approuvé le plan de Sirius et, lorsque celui-ci le lui avait raconté, il l'avait traité d'inconscient et était parti précipitamment sauver l'infortuné Serpentard des crocs de Lunard.

Mais il n'en avait cure. Sibelia était blottie dans ses bras, et son étoile gardienne brillait au-dessus de l'horizon.

Rien d'autre n'importait.

* * *

_Poudlard._

Eryna s'arrêta devant les portes de l'école avec une certaine émotion. Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis sept ans. Le gros chien noir qui l'accompagnait la poussa un peu, impatient de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Ils entrèrent donc, traversèrent l'entrée monumentale et déserte, et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Une vois claqua comme un coup de fouet, les figeant sur place.

– Les chiens sont interdits dans cet établissement !

Rogue s'approcha et, considérant Sirius d'un air méprisant, dit :

– Tiens ! On ne se cache plus, Black ?

Un grognement menaçant lui répondit. Le professeur daigna enfin dévisager la jeune fille et ordonna :

– Faites sortir cet animal, je vous prie, Mademoiselle Muyl.

– Mais euh… Je suis venue voir le Professeur Dumbledore, hésita Eryna. Elle n'était plus habituée à soutenir le feu qui couvait dans les prunelles sombres de Rogue. Aussi accueillit-elle avec soulagement la voix bienveillante qui s'éleva :

– Laissez, Severus. Je m'en charge.

Dumbledore observa le professeur de Potions qui s'éloignait à contre-cœur, non sans avoir jeté un regard venimeux à Sirius, qui montra les dents en retour. Puis il s'adressa à Eryna :

– Suivez-moi.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau étrange du Directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci prit place dans son fauteuil et désigna deux sièges à Eryna et Sirius, qui avait repris forme humaine.

– Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, dit-il.

La jeune fille et l'animagus échangèrent un regard interloqué. Comment ?

– J'aurais préféré que vous preniez l'initiative de venir par vous-même, Eryna, mais il se trouve que le destin vous a placé sur la route de Sirius… Sachez tout d'abord que je suis absolument certain qu'il est innocent de tout ce dont on l'accuse. (Il eut un sourire indulgent.) J'admets qu'il a enfreint un certain nombre de règlements lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, mais je le sais incapable de meurtre ou de trahison. Cela vous rassure-t-il ?

Eryna hocha lentement la tête. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais le fait que Dumbledore croie la version de Sirius la rendait de suite beaucoup plus crédible.

– Bien. Voilà un point éclairci. Passons maintenant au reste. Sirius, auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous laisser seuls ?

Le reste ? Eryna et Sirius se regardèrent à nouveau, puis ce dernier se leva et sortit lentement.

– Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Directeur, mais… de quoi parlez-vous ?

– Ne désirez-vous pas vous joindre à l'Ordre du Phénix, mon petit ? demanda-t-il, le regard perçant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

La jeune fille en eut le souffle coupé. Bien sûr, l'idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, mais elle n'avait pas… elle n'avait jamais osé… jusqu'à présent. En un instant, sa décision fut prise.

– Plus que tout au monde, Professeur.

Elle avait parlé avec une telle franchise que Dumbledore émit un petit rire, avant de faire entrer Patmol une nouvelle fois.

– Sirius, veuillez emmener cette demoiselle chez Remus Lupin et annoncer aux nôtres qu'elle fait à présent partie de l'Ordre.

L'animagus eut un sourire éclatant.

– Félicitations, Eryna, dit-il avec sincérité. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Il lui tendit la main. La jeune fille s'en saisit, tout soupçon envolé. L'Ordre du Phénix…

Ainsi, lui aussi en faisait partie…

* * *

NOTES : Et oui, on ne peut pas couper court au…

_DISCLAIMER : Ni Severus, ni Sirius, ni aucun des persos de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, sinon je serais très riche – ce qui n'est manifestement pas le cas, vu l'état de mon compte en banque. Par contre, Eryna et Sibelia sont à moi et je suis très possessive alors gare à vous si vous me les piquez !_

Bon n'alors, y'a plein plein de choses qui se passent dans ce chapitre, alors allons-y avec méthode…

Du côté de Sibelia, ça s'annonce mal, et oui, Voldemort c'est pas un tendre. Je pense d'ailleurs que cette fic ne va pas tarder à passer en PG-13, (voire en R) parce que c'est pire encore au chapitre suivant. Mah par contre, on aperçoit un coin de gentillesse chez Sevy-chou… (_Rogue : Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? 50 points en moins !_) Miam… (_100 points en moins !_) Et c'est pas fini : le chapitre 5 est assez gratiné… Niéhéhé… (_200 pmffffmfmfmmmf !_ Rogue baillônné par l'auteur qui en a marre de se prendre des points en moins.)

J'aime bien opposer les deux Sirius, celui du passé (le beau salaud) et celui du présent (monsieur ange-gardien-erreur-judiciaire-personne-ne-me-comprend-tout-le-monde-veut-m'enfermer-maieuh-pourquoi-moi-?). Mais oui, moi aussi je l'adore, ne vous y trompez pas… c'est juste qu'on a un aperçu de son attitude à l'époque des Maraudeurs dans le tome 5 et vous admettrez que c'était pas un gentil… surtout avec Rogue, il était même vachement méchant.

Parlant de ça (l'époque des Maraudeurs, j'entends), j'ai fait une petite entorse au bouquin. (c'est dans HP & le Prisonnier d'Azkaban) Gomen mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, toute l'histoire de Lia et Sevy tient là-dessus. Je l'expliquerai dans les notes du prochain chapitre…

D'autre part, je trouve que la lettre de Sibelia est franchement nulle mais j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrive pas à faire mieux. Alors tant pis.

Bon et puis j'ai décidé de faire intervenir Peter, parce que lui aussi faisait partie des Maraudeurs, quand même. Je ne critique pas les fictions qui le font disparaître du groupe (j'aurais eu tendance à faire pareil si je ne lui avais pas trouvé d'utilité) mais c'est vrai que c'est un sacré changement par rapport au scénar de base…

Ce qui nous amène à Eryna. (Euh, il est où le rapport, là ?) Dans ce chapitre, elle est un peu à la masse, je trouve… c'est vrai que les explications de Sirius sont assez incompréhensibles pour qui n'est pas au courant. J'ai bataillé pour trouver une formulation qui soit vraiment bizarre … _Un homme-rat auto-mutilé et mort-vivant_, c'est pas fun comme expression ? Un peu gore, mais bon…

Mais le summum, c'est quand même lorsque Dumbledore lui propose de se joindre à l'Ordre… Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi il le lui propose comme ça, alors qu'elle vient à peine de débarquer… Ben faut pas oublier qu'il est doué en Légilimancie, Dumbledore. Et quand il la sonde de son _regard perçant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes_, c'est qu'il est tout simplement en train de lire dans son esprit. Voilà.

Niéhéhé, je vois un autre petit couple se profiler à l'horizon, pas vous ? Bon, j'admets que c'est gros comme une maison…Ca va être fun, quand Sibelia va revoir Sirius… (pétage de plomb en perspective)

A suivre : Retrouvailles chaleureuses entre Ethan et Eryna (expression à prendre au 12e degré), révélations, Sibelia amnésique qui panique, révélations bis et Sirius mûr pour l'asile.

Tout cela, et plus encore, dans le chapitre 5 : _Tortures Mentales… et Autres._

Je devrais vraiment me trouver un job dans la pub, moi… Allez, à +.

Alake.


	5. Tortures Mentales et Autres

**PENDANT CE TEMPS**

**CHAPITRE 5**

_TORTURES MENTALES… ET AUTRES_

_Lieu indéterminé._

Eryna se réfugia derrière un taillis et se maudit intérieurement. Sa première mission était un fiasco total : son contact n'était pas venu au rendez-vous, puis elle s'était rendue compte que c'était un traître. Elle aurait pu abandonner, se montrer prudente – comme le lui avait conseillé Sirius – mais elle s'y était refusée. Résultat : elle était à présent recherchée par une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts.

Derrière elle, une voix cria soudain :

– _Stupefix !_

Le sortilège la frappa de plein fouet. Elle tomba sur le dos, raide comme un piquet. Le ciel sans nuage s'étendait au-dessus d'elle et la voix traînante de Malefoy père s'éleva :

– Joli coup, Crabbe ! Amenez-la moi !

Elle se sentit soulevée, transportée et jetée aux pieds du sorcier.

– Tiens ! Ne serait-ce pas Miss Muyl ? (Il se tourna vers un de ses acolytes et aboya :) Allez prévenir le Maître que j'ai attrapé une espionne de Dumbledore !

– Attendez, Lucius, intervint une voix hors de son champ de vision. Inutile d'ennuyer le Seigneur Noir si elle ne sait rien. Pourquoi ne pas nous amuser un peu avant ?

L'estomac de la jeune fille se serait noué s'il avait pu. Pas lui ! Non, pas lui, pas lui…

– Pourquoi pas, en effet ? répondit Malefoy. Je vous laisse le soin de vous occuper d'elle. Après tout, elle a failli vous appartenir, Ethan…

* * *

_Repaire de Mangemorts. Lieu non précisé._

Severus entra en coup de vent dans le cachot et dit :

– Le Seigneur Noir arrive, nous avons peu de temps. Je dois lancer le sort d'Oubliette, si tu es toujours d'accord.

Il leva sa baguette.

– Attends ! Tu n'as pas trouvé un autre moyen ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

– Si mais il n'est pas encore prêt. Je pourrais te faire sortit demain, mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'il vient !

– Nous n'avons donc pas d'autre solution, soupira-t-elle. Mais j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

– Quoi donc ?

– Je voudrais que tu… gardes mes souvenirs.

– Comment ?

– Prends mes souvenirs dans ton esprit, que je puisse les récupérer si jamais je ressors d'ici.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Je veux bien essayer, mais sais-tu comment faire ?

– Approche-toi et passe-moi ta baguette.

Severus obtempéra. Elle traça sur son propre front une rune à l'aide de l'instrument magique, puis dessina la même, inversée, sur celui du professeur de Potions.

– Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

– Pose ton front contre le mien.

Severus s'approcha et prit le visage de Sibelia entre ses mains. Des étincelles dorées jaillirent des deux runes, les reliant d'un faisceau de filaments électriques. Comme aimantés, leurs fronts se touchèrent ; aussitôt, un tourbillon d'images colorées les engloutit.

Sibelia regarda un moment sa vie défiler dans un ordre absolument pas chronologique, puis elle entra à son tour dans l'esprit de Severus. Elle passa à côté de souvenirs qu'elle connaissait déjà, en visita d'autres qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Elle parvint à un brouillard opaque et s'avança parmi les volutes dorées, grises et pourpres qui caressaient son esprit lorsqu'elle les frôlait.

Quand elle en sortit, elle se retrouva à sa grande surprise dans sa propre mémoire. Elle repéra la présence de Severus et le rejoignit. Il était sur la Tour d'Astronomie et regardait la porte se refermer sur les images de Sibelia et Sirius. Elle se rapprocha et posa une main sur son épaule.

– Tu ne le savais pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui résonna étrangement.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Sortons d'ici, dit-il.

Ils repartirent chacun dans leur esprit et se retrouvèrent dans le cachot, face à face.

– Je… je croyais que tu avais participé à…

– J'ai essayé de te le dire, mais tu ne voulais rien savoir…

Ce fut comme si le mur de glace qui entourait Severus se fissurait brusquement. Il s'aperçut qu'il était encore très près de Sibelia et, sans réfléchir, il se rua sur elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Un peu surprise, l'Auror s'adapta cependant bien vite à la situation et répondit à son baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes hors du temps, puis il s'écarta et leva sa baguette.

– Je te sortirai de là, murmura-t-il avant de lancer le sort de Pseudauto-Oubliette.

– J'y compte bien, répondit-elle, et le demi sourire qui éclaira le visage du professeur de Poudlard alors qu'il sortait lui parut rayonner comme un soleil.

Une fois Severus parti, elle se concentra en vue de la visite de Voldemort.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Comme la veille, l'aura glacée l'enveloppa, la faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit son entrée.

– Ma chère Sibelia… fraîche et souriante, fit-il en remarquant la mine d'enterrement qu'elle arborait. Elle grogna :

– Tentez de passer une semaine dans un cachot humide et puant et vous verrez… Votre sens de l'hospitalité a manifestement quelques ratés.

– Je peux arranger cela… que diriez-vous d'un abonnement à vie à St Mungo ?

– Ca serait toujours mieux qu'ici…

– Votre vœu est exaucé.

Il leva sa baguette, prêt à lancer le sortilège Doloris, mais elle dit nonchalamment :

– Au fait, je vous déconseille d'essayer d'explorer mon esprit : je me suis lancé un sort d'auto-Oubliette à retardement. Il se déclenchera à la moindre tentative d'invasion.

Voldemort émit un petit rire sifflant.

– Voyons, Sibelia, à qui voulez-vous faire croire cela ? Sans baguette, c'est impossible.

– Vous seriez étonné de savoir tout ce que je peux faire avec mon esprit, protesta-t-elle. Je n'étais pas une Serdaigle pour rien, à Poudlard, et Auror de surcroît…

Le sorcier poussa un petit soupir.

– Très bien. Je vais vous prouver que votre petit esprit ne peut rien contre moi.

Il lança un sort de Légilimancie, s'introduisit sans difficulté dans la tête de Sibelia et commença à l'explorer. Soudain, les souvenirs commencèrent à s'effriter autour de lui, se transformant en une pluie de sable coloré. Plus il s'enfonçait et plus la mémoire était détruite, comme si c'était lui qui était la cause de cet effondrement. Il parvint enfin à quelque chose qui ressemblait à un miroir ; il distingua sa propre silhouette au travers. Les bords se mirent à tomber en poussière, grignotant peu à peu la surface. Quand la destruction atteignit son image, il poussa un cri de douleur et regarda son propre esprit : lui aussi partait en miettes ! Effrayé, il réussit à s'arracher de ces souvenirs en ruine et réintégra son propre corps, bien entier dans le cachot. En face de lui se tenait Sibelia, le regard vide.

– Bon sang ! jura-t-il. Elle l'a vraiment fait !

Furieux et frustré, il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans un grand envolement de cape noire.

La prisonnière sembla s'éveiller, et tira sur ses chaînes en hurlant :

– Hé ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Pourquoi suis-je attachée ? Où suis-je ?

Elle s'arrêta net en se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait même pas _qui_ elle était…

Ne pas paniquer.

Ne pas paniquer.

Ne pas paniquer…

– AU SECOURS !

Elle s'époumona pendant plusieurs minutes puis, épuisée et tremblante, se recroquevilla sur elle même et s'endormit, bercée par ses pleurs et s'accrochant à la seule chose qui restait dans son esprit :

_Je te sortirai de là…

* * *

_

_Flashback : Poudlard, fin de 6e année._

Sibelia ouvrit la trappe au-dessus d'elle et se retrouva au sommet de la Tout d'Astronomie. Elle frissonna, frigorifiée. Pourquoi Sirius lui avait-il donné rendez-vous ici ?

Deux bras se drapèrent autour d'elle et un souffle chaud glissa à son oreille :

– Tu as froid ?

Elle se retourna et croisa le regard intense de Sirius.

– Plus maintenant, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il sentit son corps s'enflammer et répondit à son baiser avec passion.

Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et elle demanda :

– Pourquoi ici ?

Patmol haussa les épaules.

– Beaucoup de souvenirs… et puis je voulais te demander : que se serait-il passé si Rogue était venu ce soir-là ?

– Tu veux dire… le soir où je l'attendais ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

– Je n'en sais rien. De toute façon, il n'est pas venu, alors à quoi cela sert-il d'en parler ?

Sirius soupira et leva la tête. En ce début de soirée de printemps, son étoile fétiche était cachée sous l'horizon… Il se demanda pour la millième fois s'il allait tout lui avouer, et décida que oui. Il l'aimait trop pour continuer à lui mentir.

Car au cours des dernières semaines, il s'était peu à peu rendu compte que son attirance pour la Serdaigle était en train de se muer en un amour passionnel, et cela lui faisait peur.

Il fixa son regard sur les reflets du lac loin en-dessous et dit :

– Il serait peut-être venu s'il avait eu ton invitation…

– Il l'a eue, répliqua-t-elle. Mais il l'a ignorée.

Sirius secoua la tête.

– Tu ne comprends pas, fit-il. J'ai intercepté ta lettre avant qu'il ne la lise.

– Comment ça ?

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit :

– Te rappelles-tu quelle époque du mois nous étions ?

– Bien sûr ! Je me souviens avoir admiré la lune en l'attendant. Elle était pleine, énorme et rousse, juste au dessus de l'…

Elle s'interrompit, horrifiée. Lily et elle avaient découvert cette année que Remus était un loup-garou, et que les trois autres Maraudeurs étaient des animagi. Il n'avait tout de même pas…

– Sirius, dis-moi que je me trompe.

– Non. J'ai remplacé ta lettre par un mot qui lui disait d'aller voir vers le Saule Cogneur… malheureusement, James a réussi à empêcher Lunard de le dévorer, répondit-il d'un ton haineux qui la fit frissonner.

– Comment as-tu pu ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il tourna enfin vers elle son regard étincelant où brillait une lueur de folie.

– J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour t'avoir. J'étais obsédé par toi. Et de voir que tu t'intéressais à ce… ce cloporte, ça me rendait malade. Il n'avait pas le droit de t'enlever à moi, il ne te méritait pas.

– Parce que toi, oui ?

– Plus que lui, en tous cas. (Il s'approcha et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras.) Sibelia, je…

– Ne me touche pas !

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, glacée de l'intérieur.

– Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. Comment as-tu pu commettre un acte aussi ignoble ?

– Ne comprends-tu pas ? Je t'aime, Sibelia ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais aussi…

– C'était le cas, répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Jusqu'à présent.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le lui dise maintenant, alors qu'elle s'était enfin avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ?

Il eut un sourire mi-satisfait, mi-triste. Il était en train de détruire leur amour, ces sentiments qui lui faisaient peur, qui le changeaient, le rendaient faible. Ou alors, il voulait avoir autant de pouvoir sur elle qu'elle en exerçait sur lui…

– Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, dit-il.

– Alors pourquoi me l'avoir avoué ?

N'aurait-il pu continuer à lui cacher la vérité ? Elle aurait été heureuse, encore un peu… Les ignorants sont bénis, dit-on…

– Je… je ne supportais plus de te mentir. Tu n'imagines pas… quelle torture c'est.

Oui, quelle torture c'était de la voir tous les jours, radieuse, aimante, en sachant que tout pouvait s'effondrer du jour au lendemain… Que si elle savait… si elle savait… et pourtant, si leur amour survivait à ça, il serait plus fort que tout…

Il leva une main pour essuyer la larme qui roulait sur la joue de Sibelia, mais elle recula. Il laissa retomber son bras.

– Ne me pardonneras-tu pas ?

Elle secoua la tête. Peut-être, un jour. Mais certainement pas tout de suite.

– Va-t'en, finit-elle par dire, la gorge nouée. Laisse-moi.

– Sibelia…

– VA-T'EN ! hurla-t-elle.

Ses genoux cédèrent et elle s'effondra en sanglotant. Sirius se rapprocha.

– Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la relever. Elle le repoussa avec force, mais il revint à la charge et la serra plus fort.

– LAISSE-MOI !

Le jeune homme poussa un cri et la lâcha précipitamment. S'il avait été Moldu, il aurait eu l'impression de s'être électrocuté. Il la regarda, surpris. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui, des yeux plus brillants que d'habitude – peut-être à cause des larmes qui les noyaient – et dégageait une aura de magie furieuse qui soulevait ses cheveux et formait de petits éclairs autour d'elle.

– Ne me touche pas ! gronda-t-elle. Ne me touche plus. _Jamais_.

Sirius se rendit alors compte qu'il allait y avoir un problème.

– C'est impossible. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

– Il va pourtant bien falloir, répliqua-t-elle, amère. C'est fini.

– Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Sibelia se raidit. S'il avait prié, supplié, plaidé sa cause avec acharnement, elle se serait peut-être laissée attendrir. Mais en s'énervant, il ne parviendrait qu'à la braquer.

– Bien sûr que si, répondit-elle froidement. C'est fini, tu m'entends ? _Fini._

– Je refuse de te perdre.

– Il fallait y penser avant de monter des stratagèmes pour m'avoir.

Il la trouva injuste.

– Que devais-je faire, alors ? s'écria-t-il. Attendre bien sagement que tu tombes dans les bras de Rogue ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Vu comme cela, il avait presque raison. Mais elle reprit :

– Cela ne t'autorisait pas à l'envoyer entre les crocs de Remus ! Et s'il s'était fait tuer ? Tu serais à Azkaban à présent ! Ah, non : tu as signé la lettre de mon nom, pas vrai ?

– Je ne t'aurais pas laissée aller à Azkaban à ma place ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

– Le résultat aurait été le même : nous aurions été séparés.

– J'étais rongé de jalousie, aveuglé par la haine. Je m'en veux de t'avoir dupé, mais je ne regrette pas pour lui.

– Tu es irrécupérable, soupira-t-elle.

– Et toi, tu agis exactement comme moi : tu te laisses guider par ta colère.

– J'en ai assez entendu, fit-elle en se détournant de lui.

– Sibelia, attends !

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais lui fit face.

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. Mais c'est la seule chose dont je peux m'excuser.

– Manifestement, ce n'est pas assez, dit-elle d'une voix glacée.

Elle le planta là et redescendit de la tour, se retenant de courir dans les couloirs jusqu'aux dortoirs des Serdaigles. Arrivée là, elle se jeta sur son lit et enfonça la tête dans ses coussins afin de pouvoir pleurer tout son soûl. A côté d'elle, Amelia Nathemy – une quatrième année qui avait le béguin pour Sirius depuis septembre – posa son livre et lui demanda :

– Mauvaise soirée ? (Elle marqua une pause.) Cela veut-il dire que Sirius est enfin libre ?

La blonde releva la tête, une expression sauvage sur le visage. Sa main se referma sur sa baguette magique…

Le lendemain, lors de sa retenue, Sibelia se remémora sa journée : la jolie Amelia était toujours à l'infirmerie en train de vomir des limaces ; elle avait tenté de parler à Severus mais celui-ci l'avait rejetée violemment, et elle avait fini par abandonner ; et enfin, Sirius et elle s'évitaient comme la peste.

Seul point de réconfort : elle avait raconté l'histoire à Lily et celle-ci, tout en comprenant les motivations de Sirius, avait totalement condamné son geste. La rouquine avait néanmoins admis que Patmol avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage en lui avouant tout, mais cela n'excusait rien : elle n'adressait plus la parole au brun. Celui-ci avait repris sa petite vie normale comme si de rien n'était, et s'était remis à draguer toutes les greluches qui passaient par là. Sibelia feignait l'indifférence, mais elle était partagée entre la douleur et la colère : comment pouvait-il lui affirmer qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, et sortit avec une fille le lendemain ?

Elle ne le comprendrait jamais…

* * *

_Repaire de Mangemorts. Manoir Muyl._

Ethan tira sur sa cigarette, puis éteignit son mégot sur le bras de sa captive, se délectant de ses cris de douleur. Au sortilège Doloris, il préférait les tortures moldues, plus… variées.

– Je n'aime pas me répéter, Eryna, mais je vais tout de même le faire : où se situe le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Quels sont ses membres ? Ont-ils des espions parmi nous ?

– Je l'ignore.

Il fit craquer ses doigts et abattit son poing sur le visage tuméfié de la jeune fille.

– On t'a vue dans les environs de Poudlard il y a quelques jours, accompagnée d'un chien noir qui ressemblait fortement à Sirius Black. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Dumbledore dirige cette bande de fous. Et on te surprend à nous espionner à présent… C'est Black qui t'a fait entrer dans l'Ordre ?

– J'étais à Poudlard pour saluer mes anciens professeurs, et le chien qui m'accompagnait n'est rien de plus qu'un animal de compagnie, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Ethan s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et attrapa Eryna par les cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière.

– Est-ce que tu couches avec lui, Ery ? souffla-t-il à son oreille. Comment t'a-t-il séduite ? A-t-il joué l'erreur judiciaire ou t'a-t-il prise par la force ? Je parie que tu as aimé ça… Dis-moi : reprend-il forme humaine, au moins, avant de te sauter ?

– Tu n'es qu'une immonde pourriture, Ethan, répondit-elle. Comment ai-je pu te laisser me toucher ? Tu me dégoûtes !

– La ferme ! hurla-t-il, et le dos de sa main claqua sec sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle le dévisagea, le regard brillant.

– Tu veux tout savoir ? Si j'avais su que c'était un humain, oui, j'aurais couché avec lui. Simplement pour oublier ton contact répugnant.

Il la prit à la gorge.

– Sale petite… commença-t-il en serrant fort. Puis il se calma soudainement, la relâcha et éclata de rire.

– Bien joué, Eryna. Tu voulais me pousser à bout pour que je te tue sur un coup de tête, pas vrai ? (Il se pencha en avant.) Et bien, c'est raté. Et je te promets qu'avant l'aube, tu m'auras dit tout ce que je veux savoir…

* * *

NOTES : Pfff…

_DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter & Co. : Pas à moi. Eryna, Sibelia & Ethan, à moi. Ethan, j'accepte de vous le laisser si vous promettez de bien me l'endommager, d'accord ? Sinon, pas touche._

Alors, que vous avais-je promis ?

_Retrouvailles chaleureuses entre Ethan et Eryna_ : bah voui, c'est chaud un mégot de cigarette… Niéhéhé, je suis contente, je suis arrivée à le faire bien sadique, celui-là. Par contre, gomen mais la grossièreté était livrée avec…

Bon c'est mal barré pour la belle, pas vrai ? Mais miss Muyl a plus d'un tour dans son sac…

J'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire intervenir Malefoy Senior et sa voix traînante… Grah que je l'adore, ce type… (oui, j'assume totalement mes goûts, pourquoi ?)

_Révélations_ : Bah, quoi dire ? Ah ouais, la vlà, la pitite entorse au scénar de base : dans HP & le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, Rogue sait que c'est Sirius qui lui a fait le coup, alors que dans ma fic, il croit toujours que Sibelia a participé. Je sais que c'est un peu embrouillé, mais c pas grave.

_Sibelia amnésique qui panique_ : récapitulons. Tout le monde sait ce qu'est un sort d'Oubliette… un sort d'auto-Oubliette c'est quand on le fait sur soi-même (c'est plus facile avec une baguette magique) A quoi ça sert ? A ne pas livrer des renseignements à l'ennemi, mais c'est super chaud à réussir. Et un Pseudauto-Oubliette, c'est quand quelqu'un le lance sur vous en le faisant ressembler à un auto-Oubliette… Pour les maniaques, la formule utilisée par Severus est _Oubliettarretax Imitatis_.

Le lien entre les runes sur le front, qui permet de partager les pensées, est quelque peu inspiré du cycle des Portes de la Mort, de Weis & Hickman. Amateurs de fantasy, je vous le conseille, c'est fameux. Quant au fait de se retrouver dans sa propre mémoire à travers celle de quelqu'un d'autre, l'idée me vient de Boadicea, dans sa fic _Tristan_ (St Seiya). Voilà, je crois que c'est tout côté plagiat…

Ca y est ! j'ai enfin fait exploser la carapace de Sevy ! Ouééééé ! Bon ça sert pas à grand-chose, pour l'instant… (et en plus ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que je voulais mettre cette phrase)

_Révélations bis et Sirius mûr pour l'asile_ : bon alors là, c'est la folie totale, Sirius pète un câble, il a peur de perdre son indépendance mais veut garder Sibelia… il faut faire un choix, et il la force à choisir à sa place. Par contre, j'ai évacué la tension de Lia sur cette cruche d'Amelia – pauvre petit perso original qui n'est là que pour servir de défouloir… Au départ, je voulais lui coller plein de pustules sur la tête, mais ça se soigne vite, ça… alors que contre le Crache-Limaces, y'a aucun antidote. (Naoon, pas sadique du tout… Niéhéhé. Faut pas me l'énerver, Sibelia, sinon y'a du dégât…)

C'est la partie la plus longue, mais c'est le dernier des flashbacks, après je me concentre sur l'action présente.

Dans le prochain épisode : Voldemort donne l'ordre de tuer Sibelia, Eryna en mauvaise posture (puissance 12), on découvre le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et les Mangemorts apprennent une info capitale. Et puis Severus oscille entre le chevaleresque et le franchement ignoble. (comme d'hab, quoi…)

Titre du chapitre : _Tout s'accélère_.

C Ya.

Alake.

Péesse : Euh, je viens de relire le début de l'OotP… Certains se demandent peut-être pourquoi Sirius effectue des missions pour l'Ordre alors qu'il est censé ne pas bouger de chez lui… Bah j'en sais rien moa… mais sinon, comment aurait-il rencontré Eryna, hein ? (Bon d'accord, j'avoue, encore une entorse au scénar… Snif.) Et en plus, c'est pas qu'il en fait des tonnes, des missions (1 seule depuis le début), contrairement à Rogue qui est tout le temps chez les Mangemorts… ALORS ME CHERCHEZ PAS DES NOISES ! (Waha le jeu de mots… c nul…)


	6. Tout s'accélère

**PENDANT CE TEMPS**

**CHAPITRE 6**

_TOUT S'ACCELERE_

_Repaire de Mangemorts. Lieu non précisé._

La prisonnière entendit des voix à l'extérieur du cachot mais son instinct lui dicta de se taire et d'écouter, ce qu'elle fit. Deux personnes étaient en train de discuter :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Rogue ? demanda une voix rude. Le Maître dit qu'elle ne sert plus à rien…

– Il en a assez d'elle, il m'a demandé de nous en débarrasser, répondit une voix froide qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

– Ah, bon. Mais essaye de ne pas en mettre partout, d'accord ?

– Tu oublies que mes méthodes sont propres…

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme de haute taille, tout de noir vêtu, entra. La prisonnière se mit à trembler et demanda :

– Vous allez me tuer ?

– Oui, répondit-il en s'approchant.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de la femme.

– Pourriez-vous au moins me dire mon nom ?

Il sortit une fiole de sa robe et la fixa de ses yeux noirs. Elle sentit un picotement dans son esprit et eut l'impression qu'on lui disait tout bas : _« Fais-moi confiance. »_

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et demanda d'un ton glacial :

– C'est ta dernière volonté ?

Elle hocha la tête, résignée, lui accordant à moitié sa confiance. Cette voix, cette voix qui revenait toujours dans sa tête…

– Tu t'appelles Sibelia, murmura-t-il en lui donnant à boire le contenu de la fiole.

Elle sentit aussitôt son corps s'engourdir, un voile noir tomba sur ses yeux et elle se dit que cette façon de mourir était plutôt agréable, avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent.

Severus vérifia que le pouls était impalpable, puis il murmura en agitant légèrement sa baguette :

– _Liberatum_.

Les chaînes, qui ne servaient plus à rien, se détachèrent et tombèrent au sol avec un bruit de ferraille. Il chargea le corps sur son épaule et ressortit.

– Hé ! Où tu vas avec ça ? lança le Mangemort en faction devant la porte, soupçonneux.

– Je t'ai dit que le Maître m'avait demandé de la faire disparaître.

– Elle est vraiment morte ?

– Tu veux vérifier ? demanda Rogue en exposant le visage blafard de Sibelia.

L'homme posa ses doigts maigres sur la gorge encore tiède du cadavre.

– Comment l'as-tu tuée ?

– Poison maison. Maintenant, si tu permets…

Severus remonta son fardeau sur son épaule et sortit du repaire. Il retrouva son vieux balai avec une grimace – il n'avait jamais été très bon en vol – mais il n'avait guère d'autre choix. Il installa Sibelia à cheval sur le manche, grimpa à son tour et décolla.

Il se posa quelques dizaines de kilomètres plus loin, en plein milieu d'une forêt, et déchargea son fardeau contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il fouilla dans ses poches, en tira une nouvelle fiole et fit couler la potion entre les lèvres de Sibelia, puis consulta sa montre et souffla doucement. La Goutte du Mort-Vivant était un somnifère tellement puissant qu'une seule goutte provoquait un sommeil proche de la mort, mais si on tardait à administrer l'antidote, l'endormi était condamné à mourir réellement. L'Auror remua un peu, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son regard flou se focalisa sur Severus, elle marmonna :

– Je ne suis pas morte ?

– Apparemment non, répondit-il. Il est temps de cesser cette mascarade.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et elle se recula contre l'arbre, apeurée.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ça ?

Il ne daigna pas répondre, mais prit entre ses doigts le menton de la blonde et le maintint fermement pendant qu'il traçait une rune sur son front. Il répéta la même opération sur lui-même et les runes étincelèrent, se rapprochant irrésistiblement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, elle garda les yeux fermés et dit :

– Tu m'avais promis de me sortir de ce cachot…

Elle inspira à fond, se gorgeant de l'odeur fraîche des sous-bois.

– Merci, Severus.

Elle souleva enfin les paupières et son regard bleu-vert plongea dans les prunelles sombres de Rogue. Leurs mains se trouvèrent, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent… Soudain, Severus détourna les yeux et se releva.

– Nous devons partir, fit-il d'un ton bref.

Sibelia l'observa, perplexe, puis haussa les épaules et se mit debout à son tour. Elle enfourcha le balai derrière lui et demanda :

– Où allons-nous ?

– Quelle question ! répondit-il sans se retourner. Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, bien sûr.

* * *

_Repaire de Mangemorts. Manoir Muyl._

Pour la centième fois, Eryna refusa de parler, et sa détermination baissa encore d'un cran. Jusqu'à quand pourrait-elle résister ? Que ferait-elle au prochain ongle arraché, à la brûlure de cigarette suivante ? Parviendrait-elle à se taire, la prochaine fois qu'Ethan heurterait sa jambe brisée ? La douleur était déjà intolérable… elle ferait bientôt n'importe quoi pour que cela s'arrête. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, livrée aux coups de son ex-fiancé ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

Elle devait tenir. Sirius n'allait pas tarder à s'inquiéter… il viendrait la chercher…

– A quoi penses-tu, Ery chérie ? fit Ethan. A ton cher Black ?

Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.

– Tu espères vraiment qu'il va venir, pas vrai ? Le preux chevalier au secours de sa damoiselle en détresse… charmante image. Mais depuis le temps que tu es ici, il aurait déjà dû se manifester, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle garda le silence.

– Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il s'est moqué de toi ? Lui et Dumbledore, ils t'ont utilisée comme diversion pour mener leurs petites affaires ailleurs. Crois-tu qu'ils aient confiance en toi, alors que toute ta famille est composée de Mangemorts ?

Il passa une main douce sur la joue boursouflée de la jeune fille.

– Joins-toi à nous, Eryna. Nous t'accueillerons à bras ouverts.

Elle leva enfin sur lui des yeux où brillait un violent mépris. Comment osait-il lui dire cela, alors qu'il avait passé des heures à la tabasser ?

– Tu peux toujours courir, Ethan.

Le coup de poing qui suivit fut si puissant que le siège auquel Eryna était ligotée se renversa. Hors de lui, le jeune homme se mit à bourrer sa victime de coups de pieds.

Elle crut que son ventre, ses poumons, son cœur, sa tête, tout allait éclater en même temps, et pria chaque dieu qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il fasse cesser la souffrance. Aucun ne l'exauça. Alors elle se mit à psalmodier des mots sans suite, entrecoupés de gémissements.

Ethan mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'elle parlait. Il cessa de taper et put alors entendre ces mots :

– … midi… quartier gé… néral – réunion. Tous, ils y seront… tous… aujourd'hui… réunion, midi…

Suivait l'adresse précise dudit QG. Il consulta sa montre et émit un petit rire satisfait : il lui restait un peu moins de deux heures pour réunir le plus de Mangemorts possible et préparer l'attaque du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le Maître serait très content de lui…

Eryna sentit les coups s'arrêter et se rendit compte, horrifiée, qu'elle avait vendu la mèche. Cette constatation fut comme un coup de fouet qui l'arracha à l'hébétude dans laquelle elle se sentait prête à glisser. Il lui restait un atout dans sa manche et, à présent qu'Ethan ne focalisait plus son attention sur elle, elle pouvait le jouer.

En effet, lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard, tous deux s'étaient lancé un défi : réussir à devenir des animagi avant la fin de leur septième année. Le délai écoulé, son fiancé lui avait annoncé son échec et elle, pour ne pas l'humilier, avait décidé de garder sa réussite secrète. Elle était donc une animagus non déclarée.

Elle profita de ce qu'il appelait d'autres Mangemorts pour prendre sa forme animale et se glisser hors de ses liens. Puis elle redevint humaine, s'approcha de la fenêtre en sautillant sur sa jambe valide et lança :

– Ethan, te souviens-tu de notre pari à Poudlard ?

Celui-ci se retourna et la vit, debout, près de la fenêtre. Comment s'était-elle débarrassée des cordes qui l'entravaient ? Elle eut un sourire un peu déformé, à cause de sa lèvre fendue.

– Je l'ai gagné, dit-elle avant de se jeter à travers le panneau de verre.

Le temps qu'il s'y précipite, il ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à la fuite d'un magnifique faucon pèlerin.

– _Revindum !_ hurla-t-il en brandissant sa baguette. Le rayon violet atteignit l'oiseau, mais rien ne se produisit…

* * *

_Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix._

Severus se posa dans la cour d'un grand bâtiment perdu au fin fond de la campagne anglaise. Il appuya son balai contre le mur, se tourna vers Sibelia et dit avec indifférence :

– Au fait, j'ai récupéré ça avant de partir. Tu en auras peut-être besoin…

Il lui tendit une baguette en bois de rose. _Sa_ baguette. L'Auror la prit, rayonnante, et suivit le professeur à l'intérieur.

* * *

Dans la salle principale, Sirius faisait les cent pas. Eryna aurait déjà dû revenir depuis plusieurs heures et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Devait-il aller la chercher ou lui faire confiance et la laisser se débrouiller ? La porte s'ouvrit et il se tourna vivement pour voir entrer Severus, suivi de… Sibelia.

L'animagus sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser. L'Auror, sale et échevelée, le dévisageait d'un regard incrédule.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? s'écria-t-elle. Ce… cet ignoble traître !

Sirius plongea sous la table, juste à temps pour éviter le sort de Stupéfixion qu'elle lui lança. Hystérique, elle bombardait la salle de rayons rouges.

– Sibelia, attends ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

– Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer ? hurla-t-elle. Tu as tué Lily et James ! Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi, monstre ?

– J'admets que c'est ma faute, mais tu ne sais pas…

– Je sais tout ce que je dois savoir ! Tu n'es qu'un assassin !

Severus regardait la scène avec aux lèvres un petit sourire satisfait. Intérieurement, il jubilait : voir Black ramper comme le chien qu'il était devant Sibelia, lui procurait un plaisir indicible et sadique.

Dumbledore arriva à cet instant et lança un sortilège bouclier pour protéger Sirius d'un rayon rouge qui avait ricoché contre un miroir. Sibelia se tourna vers lui et cria :

– Grand-père ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle était partagée entre le plaisir de le retrouver et le choc de le voir sauver le meurtrier de sa meilleure amie.

– Calme-toi, Sibelia, fit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Le visage déformé par la haine, elle considéra soudain le vieil homme comme un étranger. Comment pouvait-il prendre la défense de…

– Mon enfant, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores. Des choses importantes que certaines personnes (Il lança un coup d'œil appuyé à Severus, lequel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air indifférent et détourna le regard.) n'ont pas jugé utile de mettre en avant.

– A la dernière minute, expliqua Sirius en s'adressant à Sibelia, j'ai convaincu James et Lily de prendre Peter comme Gardien du Secret. C'est lui qui les a vendu à Voldemort.

– Peter ? Mais il est mort !

L'animagus secoua la tête.

– Il s'est caché pendant douze ans. Il croyait que Voldemort n'était plus, mais n'osait pas se montrer aux quelques Mangemorts toujours fidèles à leur Maître.

– Cependant, il y a quelques semaines, c'est lui qui a procédé à la cérémonie de résurrection de Lord Voldemort, compléta Dumbledore.

Déboussolée, Sibelia se tourna vers Rogue.

– Je… tu aurais pu me le dire !

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

– Je t'ai transmis tous mes souvenirs. Tu le savais donc déjà…

L'Auror ne trouva rien à répondre. En effet, les paroles de Sirius et de son grand-père évoquaient des échos en elle, cependant elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de trier tout ce qui traînait en vrac dans son cerveau… Ses anciens souvenirs avaient presque tous repris leur place, mais son esprit était saturé par ceux de Severus, entassés pêle-mêle.

Elle porta les mains à son crâne et fusilla les trois hommes du regard.

– C'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-elle avant de sortir précipitamment.

– Tu savais qu'elle réagirait comme ça en me voyant, pas vrai ? reprocha Sirius à Rogue. C'est pour ça que tu l'as amenée ici. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de souvenirs ?

– Des choses trop compliquées pour toi, apparemment, répliqua Severus. Quant à sa réaction… je n'en espérait pas tant.

– Allons, messieurs ! intervint fermement Dumbledore. Vous n'êtes plus des adolescents ! Severus, je vous conseille d'aller voir Sibelia avant qu'elle ne vous en veuille _vraiment_. Quant à vous, Sirius, j'ai hélas de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer concernant Eryna…

Rogue n'en sut pas plus car il sortit de la pièce, à la recherche de l'Auror. Il la retrouva dans un coin à l'écart, assise sur un banc de pierre face à une petite mare, à l'ombre d'un chêne. Elle lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha silencieusement et vit ses épaules se crisper, entendit quelques sanglots étouffés. Elle pleurait ?

Il posa une main sur son bras. Elle sursauta, se retournant brusquement. Son regard noyé de larmes se posa sur lui et il s'en voulut un peu de lui avoir fait du mal.

– Je suis désolé.

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il le veuille, mais il ne regretta pas de les avoir prononcé quand un mince sourire éclaira le visage de Sibelia.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute… C'est juste… Trop d'émotions ces derniers temps.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

– Je savais qu'il était là. Je savais que tu réagirais de la sorte. C'est pour ça que je t'ai amenée directement ici…

– Tu as fait exprès ? demanda-t-elle en sentant sa colère monter à nouveau.

– … avant que tu apprennes…

– … qu'il était innocent, finit-elle à sa place. Pourquoi ?

– J'avais… peur.

Pourquoi diable lui racontait-il tout cela ? Peut-être, répondit une petite voix au fond de lui, parce qu'elle était la seule…

– Peur de quoi ? questionna-t-elle sèchement.

La seule…

– Peur de te perdre ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle resta muette de stupéfaction. _La perdre ?_ Et soudain, sa lanterne s'éclaira, sa fureur s'évapora. Il avait cru – il croyait toujours – que si elle apprenait son innocence, elle retournerait avec l'animagus…

Il n'avait rien compris…

Elle redécouvrait une facette de sa personnalité, le côté mal assuré de son adolescence, qu'elle avait cru disparu, mais qu'il n'avait fait que cacher.

Elle posa une main sur son visage et le força à la regarder.

– Quand admettras-tu que c'est toi que je préfère ? demanda-t-elle tout en lui envoyant en pensée une bouffée de chaleur tendre qui l'atteignit en plein cœur.

– Jamais, je crois, répondit-il dans un murmure. Ce n'est pas logique.

– Je suis d'accord, approuva-t-elle. Mais c'est comme ça.

Il lui caressa la joue.

Soudain, un faucon en piteux état passa non loin d'eux en poussant un cri strident, puis s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte de la salle principale du quartier général. Tous deux se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord, se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Sirius était en train de discuter avec Dumbledore à propos de la capture d'Eryna – le Directeur de Poudlard venait de lui apprendre la nouvelle – quand un gros oiseau entra par la fenêtre, se rua vers l'animagus et, arrivé à un mètre de lui, reprit forme humaine et s'écroula au sol. Sirius se précipita pour la relever mais elle l'agrippa par le col et gémit :

– Partez… tous ! Ils arrivent !

Il la dévisagea, choqué. Son visage était boursouflé, bleui ; sa peau était couverte de marques de brûlures, ses ongles arrachés ; quand elle était tombée, sa jambe avait pris un angle bizarre et elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

– Eryna ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Des larmes inondèrent le visage de la jeune fille.

– Je n'ai pas… pu… trop mal, il m'a forcée à… lui dire… Je suis désolée…

– Les Mangemorts savent que nous avons une réunion ici, traduisit Severus, qui venait d'entrer en compagnie de Sibelia.

Dumbledore se rapprocha et dit d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme :

– Calmez-vous, Eryna. Combien sont-ils ?

– Autant qu'il pourra en trouver…

– Qui ça, « il » ?

– Ethan… c'était mon fiancé.

– Quand viennent-ils ?

– Je ne sais… pas. Le plus vite possible, il sait que je suis venue vous prévenir…

Le Directeur de Poudlard se releva et commença à distribuer ses ordres à ceux qui s'étaient attroupés.

– Kingsley, sommes-nous tous arrivés ?

– Oui, monsieur.

– Amenez-moi tout le monde, s'il vous plait. Nymphadora, aidez-le. Maugrey, cela vous ennuierait-il de grimper à l'étage et de surveiller les alentours ?

– J'y vais.

Il s'éloigna en claudiquant. Pendant ce temps, Sirius sortait sa baguette pour immobiliser la jambe d'Eryna dans une attelle. Sibelia se joignit à lui pour tenter de soigner sommairement les blessures les plus douloureuses de ses mains. Elle lui adressa un regard dénué de toute animosité et décela dans les prunelles bleues un peu de reconnaissance. Peut-être pourraient-ils redevenir amis, en fin de compte ?

Quand tout le monde fut là, Dumbledore prit la parole :

– Mes amis, je crains que nous ne devions remettre notre réunion à plus tard. Un groupe de Mangemorts va arriver d'ici quelques minutes, c'est pourquoi je vous prierais d'évacuer ce lieu dans le calme. Que ceux qui sont en cours de mission continuent ; quant aux autres, je vous contacterai pour vous indiquer le lieu de la prochaine réunion.

– Et en ce qui concerne le petit Potter ? demanda une vieille femme à l'air aigri.

– Continuez comme avant, répondit Dumbledore, et prévenez-moi s'il se produit quelque chose.

La pièce commença à se vider. Le Directeur se pencha alors sur Eryna.

– Vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage, Mademoiselle Muyl. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sirius va s'occuper de vous, et nous allons tous nous mettre à l'abri.

Elle hocha la tête et grimaça un sourire, puis se détendit sous l'effet du sort de sommeil que le vieil homme venait de lui lancer. Un phénix arriva de nulle part, atterrit à côté d'Eryna et déposa une larme sur sa lèvre fendue, qui reprit aussitôt sa forme originelle.

– Fumseck vous conduira où vous voulez. Prenez bien soin d'elle, Sirius.

L'animagus acquiesça. Fumseck se posa sur son épaule et écouta ce qu'il lui dit, puis battit des ailes. Un tourbillon gris les engloutit et ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon d'Eryna. Le phénix s'envola, tourna au-dessus de la jeune fille en laissant tomber une pluie de larmes, lança quelques notes harmonieuses et disparut dans un éclair doré.

Sirius se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait du pain sur la planche…

* * *

NOTES : Bah ce chapitre, j'hésitais à l'intituler « Evasions », mais c'était un peu trop explicite… Faut bien garder un peu de suspense, que diable… Et puis c'est aussi le chapitre où toutes les parties différentes se rejoignent, donc je pense que le titre est bien trouvé, tout compte fait. (Mouvement de mèches pour couvrir une tête de 3 km de diamètre…) 

_DISCLAIMER : Contrairement aux personnages/lieux/sorts (etc.) rencontrés/visités/lancés dans Harry Potter, Sibelia, Eryna et Ethan sont à moi. Gare aux conséquences si vous me les piquez…_

Tapez pas ! Eryna peut révéler l'adresse du QG à Ethan parce que Dumbledore n'est pas encore Gardien du Secret ! Z'avez pas remarqué que c'est pas chez Sirius ? (Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, z'aviez qu'à lire le tome 5 avant… Je vous ai assez prévenus…)

Et tant que nous en sommes aux bizarreries, il y a une ligne de dialogue où Sirius tutoie Eryna, alors qu'il l'a vouvoyée jusqu'à présent. C'est pas une erreur de frappe, cela me semblait plus naturel qu'il la tutoie à cet instant où le stress et le choc sont très importants….

Niéhéhé ! La Goutte du Mort-Vivant, c'est-y pas bien trouvé ? Vous me direz, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser de suite et éviter tout ce bazar d'échange de pensées ? 3 raisons :

1) Il faut que Voldy donne l'ordre de supprimer Sibelia avant.

2) Ca prend du temps de la concocter, cette mixture à la noix ! D'ailleurs, Severus le dit…

3) Bah sinon, comment Sevy pourrait-il découvrir que Lia n'y est pour rien dans l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante ? (Bon, ça c'est la raison technique, hein…)

C'est le chapitre des coups de théâtre ! Eryna, une Animagus, personne ne s'en serait douté… Si ? Fallait bien lui trouver quelque chose, la pauvre…

Je pense que j'ai bien fait de faire passer cette fic en PG-13, la scène de torture est vraiment ignoble… Et encore, j'ai coupé car je n'avais plus trop d'inspi…

Mais où est passé Lupin, me demanderez-vous ? Ca, on l'apprend dans le chapitre suivant : _Rêves et Cauchemars_. Ce sera le dernier de ma fic et ça ne sera pas un chapitre d'action, je vous préviens tout de suite. Suivra un épilogue qui se passe après la 5e année de Harry, et qui contient donc un spoiler MAJEUR pour le tome 5. (Combien de fois l'ai-je déjà dit ?)

Allez, je vous laisse. Le chapitre 7 m'attend…

Alake.


	7. Rêves et Cauchemars

**PENDANT CE TEMPS**

**CHAPITRE 7**

_REVES ET CAUCHEMARS_

**_Avertissement_**_ : Ce chapitre contient un passage explicite. Fort peu choquant à mon avis, mais fallait le signaler. Bonne lecture. ^_^_

Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. 

La porte céda sous les coups des assaillants et ceux-ci s'avancèrent à l'intérieur avec circonspection. Des éclaireurs furent envoyés, qui revinrent tous avec la même nouvelle : le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix était vide.

Ethan croisa le regard moqueur de Lucius Malefoy. Il poussa un rugissement et abattit son poing sur un guéridon, qui s'écroula. Puis il se redressa, lissa ses cheveux, rajusta sa robe de sorcier et ordonna :

– Brûlez tout.

*  *  *

_Londres. Chez Eryna Muyl._

Les larmes de Fumseck avaient soigné la plupart des blessures externes d'Eyrna, et son chant avait renforcé le courage de Sirius. Celui-ci emporta la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre et l'installa sur son lit. Elle gémit, ouvrit les yeux.

– Comment vous sentez-vous ?

– Beaucoup mieux… (Elle regarda autour d'elle avec surprise.) Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ?

– Le professeur Dumbledore possède un phénix. C'est lui qui nous a transportés ici, et qui vous a soignée.

Elle eut un pâle sourire.

– C'est vrai… les larmes de phénix…

Elle remua un peu et grimaça.

– Apparemment, ça ne marche pas très bien pour les blessures internes, grommela-t-elle.

– Ca, je peux m'en occuper, dit Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

Il commença par ressouder les os de sa jambe, puis consolida ses côtes fêlées par la furie d'Ethan.

Les mains d'Eryna étaient dans un état épouvantable, même si Fumseck et Sibelia avaient réparé le pire. Les ongles arrachés mettraient du temps à repousser, les doigts étaient brisés, brûlés. Sirius y passa beaucoup de temps, puis les banda pour protéger son œuvre encore fragile. La jeune fille fit la moue.

– Je vais finir par ressembler à une momie, dit-elle.

– Préférez-vous voir vos blessures se rouvrir au moindre mouvement ? demanda l'animagus avec un petit sourire qui adoucit son ton. Puis il redevint sérieux et prit les mains mutilées d'Eryna dans les siennes, grandes et fortes.

– Ecoutez, Eryna, je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus indiquée pour cela, mais… si vous avez envie de parler, je suis là.

Elle haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux.

– Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Ma mission a été un fiasco et j'ai failli provoquer la capture de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre. Pas de quoi en faire un plat, finit-elle avec difficulté, une boule dans la gorge.

Il prit un linge humide et commença à nettoyer une coupure à la racine de ses cheveux en demandant :

– Pourquoi la mission a-t-elle échoué ?

– Mon contact était un traître… Aïe ! Ca pique !

Sirius s'interrompit quelques secondes, puis reprit son travail de nettoyage. Il s'occuperait de cette histoire de traître plus tard.

– Mais vous avez voulu continuer ?

– Oui. A cause de ma fierté, de mon inconscience, de ce que vous voulez…

– J'appellerais plutôt ça du courage et de l'obstination. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

– Je me suis faite repérer, évidemment. Stupéfixée par Crabbe, livrée par Malefoy à Ethan qui s'est occupé de moi…

A la mention du tortionnaire, le regard de Sirius s'assombrit de fureur. Il réussit néanmoins à conserver un ton neutre :

– A en juger par l'état dans lequel vous étiez à votre arrivée au QG, il n'a pas dû se montrer très tendre…

Il était en train de passer de la pommade cicatrisante sur une des rares brûlures qui, situées sous son menton, avait échappé aux larmes de Fumseck. Ses gestes étaient si doux qu'elle ferma un instant les yeux avant de répondre :

– En effet.

– Et pourtant, vous avez enduré ces tortures pendant plusieurs heures.

– Pour finir par cracher le morceau ! s'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius ne perdit pas son calme – c'était la dernière chose à faire face à la jeune fille traumatisée.

– Dites-moi, Eryna, connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui aurait été capable de résister à une telle souffrance ?

Elle secoua la tête, des larmes roulant sur ses joues ecchymosées. Il en cueillit une du bout du doigt et ajouta :

– Et vous avez trouvé la force de vous échapper, de parcourir… à quelle distance se trouvait leur repaire ?

– C'était chez mes parents, à une soixantaine de kilomètres du QG.

Sirius se pencha vers elle et dit :

– Votre esprit a déjà compris que vous n'y pouviez rien. Ne laissez pas votre cœur se rebeller contre cette idée.

Elle eut un sourire amer.

– Facile à dire. Je contrôle mon esprit, mais pas mon cœur.

– Je vous aiderai.

– Comment ?

Il prit un air mystérieux.

– Vous verrez.

Il finit de la soigner et déclara :

– Vous devriez essayer de dormir, à présent. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais c'est le meilleur moyen de récupérer.

Il remontait les couvertures sur elle quand un bruit se fit entendre au salon. Sirius lui signifia de se taire et partit vérifier ce que c'était.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de boites et fioles en tous genres.

– C'était Madame Pomfresh, dit-il. Dumbledore l'a prévenue, et elle a pris la Poudre de Cheminette pour venir nous porter cela.

– Qu'est-ce donc ?

– Divers remèdes et… (Il leva une fiole contenant une liqueur violette.) un calmant pour la douleur. Cela devrait vous aider à vous reposer.

Il lui administra la potion et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait à poings fermés. Il se rendit alors dans le salon. L'après-midi tirait sur sa fin. Il s'allongea sur le sofa et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, exténué.

_Il se trouvait dans sa cellule à Azkaban. Des cris lui parvenaient de la cellule à côté – rien d'exceptionnel, tous les prisonniers qui ne mouraient pas rapidement finissaient à demi-fous. Lui-même y avait échappé de justesse, d'une part grâce à son aptitude à se transformer en chien, dont l'esprit plus simple était moins affecté par les Détraqueurs d'autre part, l'absence de toute pensée heureuse empêchait les immondes créatures de grignoter son âme comme elles le faisaient avec leurs autres pensionnaires._

_Il se métamorphosa donc, et son corps squelettique se glissa entre les barreaux de sa cellule. Libre, enfin ! Il s'apprêtait à quitter pour toujours ce lieu maudit lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière s'élever :_

_– Non… je vous en prie, laissez-moi… Pitié…_

_Il s'approcha de la grille entrouverte et se glissa à l'intérieur. La cellule contenait un nombre incalculable de Détraqueurs, plus qu'il n'en était physiquement possible d'en faire entrer. Aucun d'eux ne fit attention à lui, car leurs regards absents étaient fixés sur une silhouette tassée au fond de la pièce. Sirius se fraya un chemin et découvrit une jeune fille brune qui, un bras replié devant elle en guise de protection dérisoire, suppliait les Détraqueurs de ne pas s'approcher. Mais l'un d'entre eux, prenant son visage entre ses longs doigts blancs et crochus, se rapprocha lentement. Eryna poussa un cri perçant, terrifié…_

– Eryna, non !

Sirius fut réveillé par son propre cri, frissonnant. Il se redressa et se passa une main sur le visage. On ne sortait jamais vraiment d'Azkaban : même deux ans après, les immondes créatures qui peuplaient la prison continuaient de le hanter…

Il redressa la tête brusquement. Etait-ce un sanglot qu'il avait entendu ? Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eryna à pas de loup et les sons se firent plus clairs : elle pleurait. Son visage ruisselait de larmes et elle appelait des personnes à mi-voix…

_Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir du manoir et volait à présent vers le QG pour prévenir les membres de l'Ordre de l'attaque imminente. Le temps passait, elle arriva en vue du bâtiment. Des volutes de fumée s'en échappaient. Elle atterrit et reprit forme humaine pour découvrir un spectacle de désolation : elle était arrivée trop tard. Des corps mutilés gisaient un peu partout, quelques professeurs de Poudlard au milieu de parfaits inconnus… elle passait d'un cadavre à l'autre, en état de choc, cherchant mais craignant de découvrir une chevelure noire, des yeux bleus ouverts sur la mort… il était là, la gorge tranchée – comme si un sortilège mortel n'avait pas été suffisant pour l'achever – et baignant dans son sang. Elle tomba à genoux à ses côtés et de lourds sanglots secouèrent son corps meurtri._

_– Sirius… non, pas toi… pardonne-moi, pardon… c'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas été assez forte… Reviens, Sirius, je t'en prie… Sirius…_

Une main se referma sur son bras, l'autre lui caressa la joue.

– Eryna ! Réveillez-vous !

Elle sortit de son rêve pour trouver Sirius en face d'elle, bien vivant. Sirius qui l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle se fondit dans sa chaleur, respira son parfum animal.

– Vous êtes en vie, murmura-t-elle comme des larmes de soulagement coulaient sur ses joues déjà humides.

– Oui, répondit-il. Je suis là, avec vous. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

– Mais ç'aurait pu être réel ! s'écria-t-elle en s'écartant un peu. Si j'étais arrivé trop tard…

– Ce sont les risques ! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Chaque membre de l'Ordre a accepté de jouer sa vie. Le risque zéro n'existe pas. Une mission, même la plus banale, peut mal tourner. Ce que vous ne réalisez pas, Eryna, c'est que _vous nous avez tous sauvés !_ Il n'y a pas eu de bataille, pas de morts, rien !

Elle baissa la tête.

– Vous avez raison. Mais dans mon rêve, votre sang… vos blessures… votre regard vide et fixe… Vous étiez mort ! Et je ne veux pas que cela arrive ! fit-elle, le regard brillant, ses prunelles améthyste plantées dans les yeux de Sirius – dans son cœur.

– Dans le mien, répondit-il d'une voix calme, votre âme était aspirée par un Détraqueur.

Elle resta un instant bouche bée, puis frissonna.

– Vous n'êtes pas la seule à devoir lutter contre vos démons, Eryna, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amer.

Elle se rallongea et soupira. En effet, l'animagus possédait un passé plutôt tourmenté…

– Avez-vous encore mal ? demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Elle secoua la tête.

– C'est supportable, fit-elle.

– Vous devriez essayer de dormir…

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand la voix d'Eryna le retint.

– Sirius… Restez, s'il vous plait.

Face à la porte, l'animagus ferma les yeux un instant. Il revint auprès de la jeune fille, s'allongea contre son dos et l'enlaça, essayant de ne pas toucher de blessures. Elle se cala contre lui et poussa un petit soupir. Bien au chaud, elle se sentit couler tout doucement dans le sommeil. Les paupières de Sirius s'abaissèrent et lui aussi sombra rapidement.

_Eryna était étendue sur le dos, tranquille. Aucune douleur, aucune meurtrissure ne parcourait son corps. A côté d'elle, couché sur le côté, Sirius dormait. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle crut jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et la dévisage de son regard bleu si intense. Il s'appuya sur un coude et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle aurait aimé se noyer dans l'océan indigo qui semblait sur le point de l'avaler. Mais elle demanda à la place :_

_– Suis-je en train de rêver ?_

_– Oui, répondit Sirius, et une de ses mains se perdit dans les mèches d'ébène de la jeune fille._

_– Alors, tu es en train de faire ce que je veux ?_

_– Non. Je fais ce que je veux, moi, car c'est aussi mon rêve._

_Elle fronça les sourcils, mais autorisa ses doigts à se mêler à ceux de l'animagus._

_– Comment est-ce possible ?_

_– Nous sommes à un carrefour onirique, expliqua-t-il en retraçant du bout des doigts les contours du visage d'Eryna ? Nous nous sommes endormis avec les mêmes pensées, nos corps étaient proches, et nos rêves se sont rejoints._

_– J'aimerais que ce soit réel, dit-elle en posant une main contre le torse de Sirius._

_Il caressa sa lèvre inférieure, puis descendit le long de sa gorge._

_– Il te suffit de te réveiller, murmura-t-il. Je serai encore là._

_Confiante, elle ferma les yeux…_

… Et les rouvrit dans la réalité. Elle était dans son lit et la respiration calme de Sirius dans son dos lui indiqua qu'il était toujours assoupi. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Quel rêve étrange ! Et pourtant, rien n'indiquait qu'il avait fait le même qu'elle. S'était-elle fait des idées ? Elle tenta de bouger et réprima de justesse un gémissement de douleur : elle avait oublié ses blessures…

– Tu es revenue ?

Eryna sursauta. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à Sirius, qui lui adressa un petit sourire. Ainsi, c'était bien un rêve commun…

– On dirait bien, grimaça-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû bouger aussi brusquement, mes vieilles douleurs se réveillent.

Il afficha un petit air contrit, puis son visage s'éclaira.

– Tu as faim ?

Elle le regarda un instant, surprise, puis se rendit compte qu'en effet, elle avait un petit creux.

– Oui, répondit-elle.

Il l'aida à se relever, la porta à moitié jusqu'à la cuisine – les os de sa jambe étaient certes ressoudés, mais pas encore consolidés – et l'installa à la table. C'est alors que, pendant qu'elle l'observait en train de lui préparer un sandwich géant, un douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le crâne. Elle revit le visage d'Ethan dans un flash, frissonna au souvenir de ses coups. Une violente nausée s'empara d'elle et elle entendit à peine Sirius lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

– Sou…venirs… ressurgissent, articula-t-elle avec difficulté, les larmes aux yeux. Aide… moi !

L'animagus la ramena à sa chambre et l'étendit sur son lit. Elle se ramassa en une boule compacte, secouée de spasmes, les yeux grand ouverts, le regard dans le vide.

– Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Eryna !

Elle agrippa son bras et le serra avec force.

– Aide-moi à combattre… sortilège… Revindum, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Non content de torturer sa prisonnière, ce monstre d'Ethan lui avait aussi infligé un sortilège de Réminiscence… Sirius réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de briser cet enchantement : offrir à la victime une émotion de même intensité, mais de nature opposée.

– Eryna, tu sais ce que ça implique…

Elle s'accrocha à lui, désespérée.

– Je sais ! Fais-le, je t'en supplie !

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il aurait aimé le faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il releva Eryna, la força à le regarder.

– Il faut que tu te concentre, Eryna. Ne pense qu'à moi. Le reste du monde n'existe plus…

Il captura son regard et elle y plongea, s'y cramponnant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Devant ses yeux passaient des flash de sa nuit de torture, à ses oreilles résonnaient ses propres cris elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Les mains de Sirius se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et il l'embrassa. Aussitôt, une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Elle s'allongea, entraînant l'animagus avec elle. Il s'appuya sur un bras et la recouvrit de son corps comme pour la protéger de l'extérieur. Elle se pressait contre lui avec une sorte d'avidité, car plus elle était proche de lui et plus ses souvenirs s'estompaient.

Elle ouvrit le col de Sirius et glissa ses mains à l'intérieur, pendant qu'il déposait une pluie de baisers dans son cou. Un flash particulièrement violent l'assaillit et elle se raidit, mais par des caresses expertes, il la détendit peu à peu.

– Laisse-toi entraîner, Eryna, murmura-t-il. Ne pense plus au passé.

– Continue de me parler, gémit-elle. Ne t'arrête pas…

Il ôta sa robe de sorcier et déshabilla la jeune fille, semant des baisers et des paroles tendres sur la peau à découvert. Elle frissonna, gloussa lorsqu'il passa sur un endroit sensible, et ses mains s'enhardirent. Elle caressa son dos, son torse, puis descendit plus bas et aperçut une étincelle dans le regard de Sirius. Il sourit et ses doigts s'immiscèrent à leur tour entre les cuisses d'Eryna. Elle arqua le dos, parcourue par une onde de plaisir. Haletante, elle l'attira plus loin en elle, mais cela ne lui suffit bientôt plus. Le visage haineux d'Ethan envahit son champ de vision. Elle grogna, fronça les sourcils en tentant de le chasser. A cet instant, Sirius la pénétra et l'image parasite vola en éclats. Elle enfonça ses doigts meurtris dans les épaules de l'animagus, s'accordant au rythme sensuel qu'il lui imposait. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, les améthystes assombries de désir d'Eryna accrochant l'âme de son amant. Elle le repoussa sur le dos et l'enfourcha, menant la danse à son tour. Fasciné, Sirius regarda cette amazone prendre possession de lui. Le plaisir montait irrésistiblement et Eryna poussa soudain un cri de délice, entraînant l'animagus avec elle dans un tourbillon de sensations.

La jeune fille s'effondra sur son amant, à bout de souffle. Son corps ne répondit plus, la tête lui tournait terriblement. Sirius inspira à fond, la serrant possessivement contre lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et murmura :

– Merci.

– J'en avais autant envie que toi, ma belle, répondit-il. Cela fait des semaines que je te désire.

Elle émit un rire léger.

– Moi, c'est depuis que je sais que tu es humain…

Elle s'installa contre lui et soupira de contentement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva brusquement puis porta une main à son front – sa tête tournait toujours.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'animagus.

– J'ai faim. Pas toi ?

– Maintenant que tu le dis… il me semble que nous avons laissé un énorme sandwich dans la pièce à côté.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent à la cuisine. Eryna s'empara du sandwich et y mordit à pleines dents, puis le tendit à Sirius. Ils le finirent à deux et se regardèrent ensuite d'un air gourmand.

– On recommence ?

*  *  *

Cachette de Sibelia Fang. Lieu non précisé.

Sibelia s'appuya contre l'épaule de Severus et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

– Vous me surprenez, professeur Rogue.

– Tu ne me croyais pas capable d'une telle performance ? demanda-t-il, légèrement essoufflé lui aussi.

– … Non, dit-elle après un petit instant de réflexion.

– J'avoue que je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Il n'y a qu'en ta présence que j'ai envie de ce genre de choses.

– Tu ne l'avais jamais fait ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Elle n'en croyais pas ses oreilles.

– Severus… tu n'es jamais monté à cheval ?

– Jamais en pratique. Mais j'ai toujours été fasciné par ces animaux.

Sibelia caressa l'encolure de son cheval. Ils venaient de terminer cette longue chevauchée par un galop assez éprouvant. S'il disait la vérité, Severus possédait un don inné pour l'équitation…

Elle admira le panorama qui s'offrait à sa vue : les canyon rouges de l'ouest américain se découpaient sur le ciel enflammé du couchant et le vent sec caressa son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit les bras de Rogue se refermer autour d'elle. Il était venu la voir dans ce ranch perdu et elle en était heureuse. En effet, depuis que Dumbledore l'avait envoyée ici pour protéger le professeur de Potions – elle devait rester cachée tant qu'il était espion – elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec le monde magique anglais. Alors elle profitait de sa présence pour le bombarder de questions.

– Comment va grand-père ?

– Bien, comme toujours. 

– Le QG a-t-il été attaqué ?

– Réduit en cendres. Il vas nous falloir trouver un nouveau lieu de réunion.

– Comment va… le fils de Lily et James ?

– Il est chez son oncle et sa tante. Ce sont des Moldus. Il est en sécurité là-bas.

– Et toi ? Tu espionnes toujours ?

– Oui.

Elle soupira.

– Promets-moi… d'être prudent, Severus.

– Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

– Promets-moi.

Il la retourna entre ses bras pour qu'elle le regarde et remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

– Je te le promets, murmura-t-il. Crois-tu que je prendrais le risque de mourir, alors que tu m'attends ici ?

– J'aimerais me battre à vos côtés…

Il baissa la tête et l'embrassa, puis suggéra :

– On devrait rentrer.

Elle acquiesça et ils reprirent leurs montures pour rentrer au ranch.

* * *

Poudlard.

Eryna et Sniffle arrivèrent devant l'école sous une pluie battante. A l'intérieur, Remus Lupin les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et eut droit à un grognement semi-menaçant de la part du gros chien noir.

– Comment allez-vous, Eryna ? J'ai appris ce qui vous était arrivé…

– Ca va, merci. Votre mission s'est-elle bien déroulée ?

– Sans problème, mais je me languissais de revenir ici. Venez.

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore – le vieil homme les attendait.

– Entrez, je vous en prie, fit-il. Asseyez-vous.

Ils prirent place sur les sièges qui étaient apparus derrière eux. Remus transmit son rapport de mission au Directeur, qui le feuilleta puis le mit de côté, avant de croiser ses doigts sous son menton.

– Alors, Sirius, qu'aviez-vous à me dire ?

– Je… j'ai réfléchi au problème du QG et il m'a semblé entrevoir une solution.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

– Comme vous le savez, la maison de ma famille est à l'abandon. Et comme je suis le dernier Black en vie, j'ai décidé de la mettre à la disposition de l'Ordre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Vous voulez dire, fit le vieil homme d'une voix posée, que vous proposez votre maison comme Quartier Général ?

Sirius acquiesça.

– C'est une idée intéressante, continua le Directeur. Où se situe votre demeure ?

– En plein cœur de Londres, mais hors d'atteinte de tout Moldu ou sorcier qui ne voudrait pas spécialement s'y rendre.

– Et en ce qui concerne la sécurité ? intervint Eryna, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'alors.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

– Elle a raison, approuva Lupin. Notre précédent QG a été détruit parce que les Mangemorts ont pu accéder à des renseignements… confidentiels.

– Je vois, fit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Cela vous rassurerait-il si je me proposais comme Gardien du Secret ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec vigueur.

– Très bien. Ceci nous amène à un autre sujet : pardonnez-moi de vous le proposer si abruptement, Eryna, mais vous sentez-vous capable de reprendre les missions ? Si vous hésitez, Remus ici présent peut s'en charger.

Les doigts de Sirius se refermèrent sur ceux de la jeune fille et les serrèrent avec force.

– Je suis prête, répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante, mais déterminée.

– Je ne vous demanderai rien de très risqué, simple mission de recrutement. Seul inconvénient : ce serait loin d'ici. Très loin.

– Cela m'est égal. Combien de temps cette mission durera-t-elle ?

– Quelques semaines, voire des mois… Je n'en ai aucune idée.

– Et quand dois-je partir ?

– Dans deux jours. Je vous laisse vingt-quatre heures pour vous décider et m'envoyer votre réponse par hibou…

*  *  *

_Londres. 12, Grimmauld Place._

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et deux silhouettes se glissèrent dans le hall obscur. L'une d'elles leva sa baguette et murmura :

– _Luminis !_

Aussitôt, des traits lumineux s'en furent allumer les chandeliers, illuminant l'entrée de l'antique demeure des Black. Sirius et Eryna s'avancèrent lentement, l'un avec méfiance, l'autre frappée de stupeur. La pièce était magnifique, mais une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles et une légère odeur de pourriture flottait dans l'air, semblant venir des grands rideaux qui cachaient une multitude de cadres. Soudain, un pan de tissu s'écarta pour laisser voir le portrait grandeur nature d'une vieille femme qui se mit à hurler :

– Sirius Black, malheur de mon existence, comment oses-tu pénétrer dans cette maison ?

– Bonjour, Mère, répondit l'animagus avec flegme. Comment allez-vous ?

– Bien mal, depuis que tu as posé les pieds ici. Et qui est cette catin que tu me ramènes ?

Les yeux de Sirius étincelèrent dangereusement, mais il garda son calme.

– Il s'agit d'Eryna Muyl. Vous connaissez la famille Muyl, n'est-ce pas, Mère ?

Le ton du portrait se radoucit.

– Eryna Muyl ? Grande famille que la tienne, mon enfant. Sang-pur par tradition. Comment se portent tes parents ?

– J'ai coupé les ponts avec eux, rétorqua la jeune fille. Ce sont des Mangemorts à présent.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivi leur exemple, fille indigne ?

– Plutôt mourir que de me ranger aux côtés de ce mage maudit ! s'écria Eryna.

– Je le savais ! hurla la peinture. Tu es la honte de ta famille, Sirius Black ! Tu ramènes dans ma maison une rebelle, une traînée, un être indigne ! Hors de chez moi, monstres !

– Taisez-vous, vieille sangsue ! répliqua Sirius. Vous n'êtes plus qu'un souvenir aigri et acariâtre !

– Comment oses-tu me…

Elle ne put en dire plus car son fils venait, avec l'aide d'Eryna, de refermer le rideau miteux qui dissimulait le tableau.

– Bienvenue chez moi, fit l'animagus avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine. Une petit créature aux yeux globuleux se trouvait devant la cheminée, et se retourna à leur arrivée.

– Le fils de la maîtresse ! couina l'elfe de maison.

– Non, Kreacher. C'est moi le maître à présent.

– La maîtresse n'aurait pas aimé ça, marmonna l'elfe. J'ai entendu ce que la maîtressse disait. Elle ne veut personne ici.

– Cesse tes jérémiades ! Je suis le nouveau maître, que cela te plaise ou non.

Eryna trouva que Sirius se montrait un peu dur avec son serviteur. Celui-ci, sur l'ordre de son maître, était parti leur chercher à manger. La jeune fille posa une main sur le bras de son compagnon et murmura :

– Tu ne devrais pas le traîter ainsi. Il est certainement un peu perturbé par tout ceci.

L'animagus se tourna vers elle, le visage dur.

– Je devais affirmer mon autorité.

Voyant l'expression peinée d'Eryna, il se radoucit.

– Kreacher servait ma mère. Tu as vu le peu d'estime qu'elle me portait, argua-t-il en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

– Je sais, mais…

Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

– Cette maison n'est pas très accueillante, je le sais. Elle grouille de Doxys, d'Epouvantards et d'autres choses innommables… Crois-tu que je saurais en faire un lieu digne de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Elle se pressa contre lui et soupira.

– Tu en es capable. Et qui sait ? Peut-être ton filleul viendra-t-il y vivre avec toi…

Sirius ferma les yeux un instant, savourant autant cet espoir que le contact chaud d'Eryna.

– Peut-être, oui…

~ ~ ~

NOTES : Ooooups, ne pas oublier le…

DISCLAIMER : Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fic sont Eryna, Sibelia et Ethan. Le reste appartient à Mrs Rowling, à part peut-être quelques sortilèges par-ci par-là. Ne me traînez pas en justice, je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un bon avocat…

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. Ne sortez pas encore les mouchoirs !! Il reste un épilogue qui se passe après le tome 5… Et puis peut-être que je ferais des side-fics, j'ai déjà quelques idées…

Bon, l'attaque des Mangemorts, vu qu'on savait déjà que ce serait un bide, j'ai décidé de ne pas y passer le réveillon. Il a la classe, Ethan, même s'il passe un peu pour un crétin… Au fait, je ne l'ai pas mis dans la fic mais son nom de famille c'est Thorn. (« épine » en anglais… je trouvais que ça lui allait bien…)

Pour la première partie avec Sirius et Eryna, ARRRRRH !! Je la voulais, cette scène !!!! Sont-y pas mimi, hein ? Bon c'est rempli de clichés, mais j'adore ça. Niéhéhé !!!! 

N'empêche, je trouve cette partie un peu fouillis. Normalement, le lemon aurait dû se trouver juste après le troisième rêve, mais en l'écrivant je me suis rendue compte que c'était trop facile, alors j'ai intercalé la scène de la cuisine. Du coup, le rêve ne sert plus à rien, mais je l'ai gardé quand même, parce que je l'aime bien… Et puis ça leur permet de se tutoyer ENFIN ! (NB : dans son rêve, Eryna tutoie déjà Sirius, mais elle repasse au vouvoiement dès qu'elle se réveille. C'est une manie chez eux, on dirait…)

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire le dialogue au début de la partie Sevy&Lia. Vu qu'on sortait tout juste du lemon… OK, on voit pas le rapport, c'est pas grave. BOM BOM BOM BOM ( auteur qui se tape la tête contre le mur) Ca va mieux. Severus fait un peu OOC, mais c'est pas grave. Comme il le dit lui-même, il n'y a qu'en la présence de Sibelia qu'il est comme ça… (Pas de danger qu'il soit aimable avec ses élèves à la rentrée)

Bon la partie qui se passe à Poudlard est celle que j'aime le moins, mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'embrayer sur le tome 5, i.e. de mettre le QG chez Sirius, de virer Eryna et de faire revenir Lupin. (Il était en mission, c'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas trop vu ^_^ )

Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu le tome 5, j'ai laissé une fin ouverte… (vive les points de suspension)

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et un grand merci à mes reviewers. A +.

Alake.

Péesse : Nivier, un de mes bêta-lecteurs, m'a fait remarquer que la maison de Sirius n'était pas censée être protégée avant que Dumbledore ne devienne Gardien… Je répondrais ceci : avez-vous déjà vu une maison de sorcier en plein cœur de Londres ? Nan ? Ben c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elles sont protégées des regards. Valà. ^_^


	8. Epilogue

**PENDANT CE TEMPS**

_EPILOGUE_

A

T

T

E

N

T

I

O

N

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

S

T

O

M

E

5

_Poudlard. Eté suivant la 5e année de Harry Potter._

Dans la calèche tirée par les thestrals, Eryna relut la lettre qu'elle avait reçu peu de temps auparavant, motivant son prompt retour en Angleterre :

_Mademoiselle Muyl,_

_J'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer. Venez à Poudlard le plus rapidement possible, je vous y attendrai._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Le véhicule s'arrêta en bas des marches et la jeune fille les gravit quatre à quatre pour se précipiter vers le bureau du directeur. La gargouille s'ouvrit d'elle-même, Eryna s'engouffra dans l'escalier et se retrouva en un instant devant le vieil homme.

– Bienvenue, Eryna, dit-il avec un sourire amical mais fatigué. Asseyez-vous.

Elle obtempéra et attendit avec impatience que Dumbledore parle.

– Beaucoup de choses se sont passées cette année, dont vous n'avez pas eu connaissance. Je vais vous les résumer.

« Au cours de l'été dernier, le jeune Harry Potter s'est découvert un lien mental avec Lord Voldemort. Ce lien nous a permis de sauver Mr Weasley d'une attaque, lors d'une mission mais du moment où le mage noir s'en est aperçu, la situation a tourné à notre désavantage. En effet, malgré les efforts fournis par le professeur Rogue, Harry était victime de visions et de cauchemars – jusqu'à ce que Voldemort lui envoie une vision de son parrain torturé par les Mangemorts.

Eryna étouffa un petit cri en portant les mains à sa bouche, mais Dumbledore continua imperturbablement.

– Cette vision était un leurre, naturellement. Sirius était bien à l'abri chez lui, à Grimmault Place. Ignorant cela, Harry et quelques-uns de ses camarades se rendirent au Ministère, où ils tombèrent dans le piège tendu par les Mangemorts. Cependant, Harry avait par chance averti Severus Rogue de sa vision. Celui-ci ne perdit pas un instant et prévint l'Ordre. Nous arrivâmes juste à temps pour sauver les enfants, mais l'un de nous ne revint pas de cette mission. (Il marqua une pause et Eryna, frappée d'un sombre pressentiment, vit que son regard d'ordinaire pétillant semblait terne.) Sirius Black a perdu la vie en affrontant sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de refouler ses larmes. Peine perdue. Elle les sentit perler entre ses cils et cacha son visage entre ses mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Elle entendit le Directeur de Poudlard se lever, sentit une pression compatissante sur son épaule.

Un léger courant d'air la fit levet les yeux et, entre ses larmes, elle vit Fumseck posé sur le bureau. Il émit une douce trille qui atténua un peu la peine de la jeune fille – un peu seulement. Le phénix sauta légèrement à terre et glissa sa tête soyeuse sous la main tremblante, sans cesser de chanter. Un faible sourire éclaira le visage d'Eryna, comme le soleil après la pluie.

– Nous n'avons pas trouvé son corps, dit Dumbledore. Mais nous lui avons quand même offert une sépulture. Voulez-vous vous y rendre ?

– Oui… fut la réponse murmurée.

*  *  *

Banlieue de Londres. Cimetière sorcier.

Eryna franchit les grilles du cimetière St Innocent et remonta lentement les allées bordées de tombes. Contrairement aux cimetières moldus d'ordinaire plongés dans le silence, la plupart des tombes étaient entourés de charmes animés représentant des oiseaux gazouillant gaiement, des fontaines murmurantes ou, plus original, d'adorables bébés dragons crachant des flammes et des buissons dansant la gigue. Elle repéra deux silhouettes et se dirigea vers elles. Sortant sa baguette magique, elle fit apparaître une rose rouge qu'elle déposa sur le carré d'herbe verte, devant la pierre tombale où était inscrit un unique mot : _Sirius_. Puis elle se tourna vers Remus, qui avait l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude.

– Bonjour, Eryna, dit celui-ci d'une voix douce. Ca va ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête gravement. Le loup-garou posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait.

– Je vous présente Harry. Harry, voici Eryna Muyl.

– Vous connaissiez mon parrain ? demanda Harry, les yeux brillants d'espoir et de larmes contenues.

– Nous nous sommes rencontrés l'été dernier, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire rêveur. Ton parrain m'a sauvé la vie et m'a permis de rentrer dans l'Ordre… La dette que j'avais envers lui, je la reporte sur toi, Harry. Si un jour tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas.

Lupin émit un petit rire.

– Si on comptait le nombre de personnes qui se sont jurées de te protéger, je suis sûr que tu serais plus en sécurité que la Reine d'Angleterre…

– Mais il court également plus de risques, protesta Eryna.

– Certes, fit le loup-garou, son sérieux retrouvé.

– Je vous remercie, Eryna, intervint Harry. J'aimerais… Si ça ne vous embête pas, j'aimerais parler de mon parrain avec vous.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit fugitivement, puis elle sourit à nouveau.

– Aucun problème. Nous n'avons qu'à aller chez moi, c'est à deux pas d'ici. Remus, vous joignez-vous à nous ?

– Je suis désolé, mais le devoir m'appelle. Je vous laisse.

Il s'en fut, les laissant seuls. Après un dernier regard à la tombe de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, Eryna se tourna vers le garçon.

– On y va ?

Harry lui emboîta le pas, laissant derrière lui la stèle de son parrain et la rose rouge posée devant la pierre.

FIN.

~ ~ ~

NOTES : Et voilà, c'est bel et bien fini. Je remercie tous mes bêta-lecteurs pour leur aide précieuse : je n'aurais certainement pas fini cette fic aussi vite (euh… par rapport à mes autres fics, s'entend) sans leurs encouragements et leur capacité à me trouver un remplaçant au tarot. (Comprend qui peut ^_^) Un grand merci donc à Delfynn, Huynkel, Gally et Janus, et surtout à ma plus fidèle et ardente lectrice, MKkj-chan. Sans oublier mon piti Noisetier chéri n'à moa. A tous, du fond du cœur, merci.

Je n'oublie pas non plus tous mes reviewers, passés ou futurs, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont lu. Merci à vous également.

_DISCLAIMER : Seule Eryna est à moi parmi les persos qui apparaissent dans cet épilogue. Les autres sont à J.K. Rowling._

Bon, je sais qu'on ne parle pas de « sépulture » quand il n'y a pas de corps, mais que vouliez-vous que je mette ? Stèle ? Bah, c pas beau…

A part ça, cet épilogue ne sert pas à grand-chose, il conclut juste l'histoire (sinon j'en aurais fait un chapitre à part entière, et voui) Le seul truc c'était que je voulais faire rencontrer Harry et Eryna…

SNIIIIF C'EST FINIIII !! Bah c'est pas grave… je peux toujours écrire des side-fics, ça dépendra de ma motivation (donc des reviews que vous me laisserez ^_~) et de mon inspi, mais ça je n'en manque pas trop… alors dites-moi : dois-je continuer à écrire sur ce sujet ou arrêter le massacre ? J'aimerais savoir aussi quels sont les persos que vous aimeriez voir plus développés dans une fic annexe… En tous cas, donnez-moi votre avis svp, c'est important pour moi.

A + dans une prochaine fic.

Alake.

Péesse : Ca fait vraiment bizarre de finir une fic qui ne soit pas un one-shot… et non, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ^_^; C'est comme quand on lit un livre qu'on a vraiment aimé : on a envie de le finir et en même temps, on aimerait faire durer le plaisir… on sait que, une fois la dernière page lue, il n'y aura plus rien à découvrir de cet objet qui nous a accompagné pendant quelques heures, quelques jours ou même plusieurs mois. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé avec les Harry Potter… (heureusement j'ai eu les 4 premiers volumes ensemble, mais à la fin du 4, puis du 5, lorsqu'on ne sait pas quand viendra la suite, c'est franchement dur)

Bon j'arrête avec mes envolées lyriques. Alake, lâche ce clavier !!!!!! Nan, veux pas !!! Siii !!! Naaan !!! Pétage de câble…°_°;;; La prochaine fic, je vous la poste depuis l'asile, d'ac ?


End file.
